Those whom we do not wish to Remember
by TheLittleLillith
Summary: Alucard will never be over his lost love Mina. But when he stops a hoard of ghouls and saves a young woman who insists she knows him and looks identical to his lost love will he try and bring her back from the dead?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey this is my first real story and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, I'm on my old computer and have no spellcheck and my spelling sucks. I have gotten a serious Hellsing obsession and in this story I mix Bram Stokers Dracula and Hellsing. I really hope you like it and creative criticism is completely welcome! I do not own niether Bram stokers Dracula nor Hellsing no matter how much I wish I did. This is a non profitable story I just wrote it for fun. Thanks and happy reading. _

Those whom we do not Wish to Remember

Deep in the bowels of the Hellsing building lay a room. The room was smaller than most in the esquisite mansion but large enough to store the trinkets of the past. Old paintings, some decrepit and torn from the will of time, covered with dust ridden linen, torn and stained. Instruments long forgotten by popular society from a time that was lost. Chests filled with gowns and suits, passed down from geneeration to generation of the Hellsing family. Childrens toys of boats, carriages and a rocking horse old from overuse. All these memories locked away from the prying eyes of the world, most not even knowing such a room existed. There were only three. Three who knew of this room. Three who had ever entered. The deserted hallway had known no sound for many years, but today the hallway was visited once more. The steps were near silent, light feet making no mark on the cobblestone floors of the sub basement. Red coat tails billowing with every step in the increasing black shadow. The candelabras on the walls flickering as the silent figure passed, dancing a dance that had been known to the world for centuries. As the figure came closer to his destination, a door appeared, old, cracked and ever so firmiliar. A single gloved and moved to the figures face, brushing past the raven tresses and ever so softly removed the tinted lenses from his eyes.

Alucard looked forward, trying to rationalize with himself why he had come here. A sense of longing had come over him after he had returned to the mansion. He had been watching her, his fledgling, his police girl fratrenize with that mercenary, Pip. She looked at him the way he used to look at _her_. She smiled, laughed and leaned into his touch ever so slightly. She was _happy_. He had not seen behavior like this for many years. His heart, even though it did not beat could still feel. He still felt many emotions, though in these times it was only a select few. Fury, excitement, the thrill of the hunt, dissapointment, pride, envy. These were the emotions his heart knew all to well. But so many emothions had been lost to him. So many that he would never feel again in his lifetime. Many years ago, before his enslavement, he was a ruler, he had many loves and much happiness. But none so as important as _her_. She had been his upheaval and his downfall. He forced himself forward and pulled back the bolt that made sure that none who were unworthy could gain acess to the memories so dear to his master and to himself.

The bolt, to heavy for human hands to lift, swung open easily and Alucard swept inside, closing the door behind him. His eyes gazed around the room, hierlooms and memoreies of the Hellsing family, some here to be preserved, and some here to be forgotten. These trinkets meant nothing to him. What he was seeking was much more valuable. He slowly walked past the chests filled with antiquities and the paintings of his Masters predescessors without a single glance towards them, instead he viligantly glided to the fartest wall of the room. There it sat, covered in a sheet that had not been touched in over 50 years. A corner of the intricate frame peaked from the cloth inticing him to remove it and peer inside. His hand reached forward hesitantly, and cautiously pulled the faded linen from the portrait. The only thing he had left from his old life.

There she sat, just as he remembered. Just as elegant and as beautiful . She sat, back straight, in the dress he had begged her to wear for the portrait. The red bustle gown, the sleeves resting gently on her arms, folded in her lap. The corset had made her trim waist even thinner, pushing her ample chest up, the clevage tantilizing him with the locket he had given her hanging precariously between her breasts. Her swanlike neck was turned slightly and he closed his eyes remembering the soft flesh, and the way it felt when he held her and the blood rushed trough her viens. Her lovely face was turned forward. Almost black chesnut hair flowed in waves freely down her back and over her shoulder, framing the pale cream flesh. He could remember the feeling of her nose, dainty and slightly curved upwards as it brushed against his cheek. Her full bottom lip following his jawline, as she kissed her way to his mouth. And those eyes. He had forced the painter to do her eyes over and over again until she had giggled and told him to behave and let the painter finish his work. Finally he had gotten her eyes right. The chocolate brown orbs that could dig through his body until they found his very soul, or what was left of it. The eyes that could show fear, happiness, anger, lust and love. Love that had been for him. Even now looking at this painting he could still see the love she held in her eyes. The intensity of the gaze became too much and Alucard turned away. She had never wanted her portrait done. He could still remember the way her cheeks flushed when he had insisted, she thought it was a waste to spend so much money on someone so plain. But in his eyes she had never been plain. Even on that first day he had seen her walking down the street, Her green dress billowing and her modest gaze unwilling to meet his burning stare, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His Lovely Mina.

But beneath that smooth, harmless exterior layed a puzzle of confusion begging to be solved. She had a brilliant mind that could arrange words and put them on paper to create a masterpiece. She had a firey spirit that was begging to be released from the proper vicotorian style in which she was raised. One moment she could be on fire lashing out at him in anger, then the anger would grow into lust then the lust would be sastisfied and fade into a loving gentleness that he didn't even know existed. He slowly slipped without realizing and fell in love with the loving, brilliant teacher. But she already belonged to another. Alucard growled at the memory of Johnathan Harker. He had the measley weasel in his grasp until he escaped and he had married his Mina. She had belonged to him, and no other! But he won when he had bitten Mina and she followed him to his home estate. She was going to be his forever, his bride. But Abraham Van Hellsing had captured him and the bond holding Mina to him had been broken. Only for a brief second after he was captured did he get one last glimpse at his beloved Mina. He was paralized by a stake through the heart, but could see Mina in the arms of that dog Harker. He tried to yell for her but no words could be found, he tried to struggle to get to her but couldn't find the strength. But as if she had heard his thoughts she looked over, capturing his gaze and in those eyes he saw the same look of love he had seen so many times before, and not for Harker, for him. Even after all he had done to her she still loved him. After that there was darkness. A new life of servitude began for him and he never saw his Mina again.

She was long dead now. A bitter smile found its way to his face. Here he stood nearly 100 years later just as he was then ,while she was but bones buried in the earth, her soul in long gone from this plaine. He had tried to find traces of her when he was rejuvinated. Her and Harker had a son together, they lived long and heathly lives together and thier line went on with thier son and heirs. Bitterness seeped into his bones and the burning hatred for his immortality resurfaced once again. If he was not cursed he could have been with her and that would have been his son. He and Mina would have grown old and lived a mortal lifetime , wallowing in thier never ending love. But it was not to be. She lived on happily with Harker and that gave him closure, that she had been happy. In his anger he hapazardly threw the old cloth back over the portrait covering the eyes he still held so dear, to leave him in his never ending pit of anger and true loneliness. His cape billowed behind him and he swung around trudging back through the ancient memoribilia of the Hellsing famliy His hand slid up replacing the tinted glasses as he stepped through the threshold and swung the door shut, but not before sneaking one more glance at the once again covered portrait of the one person he had ever truly loved, then locked the beam back into place, sealing the door. Where it will wait to opened one more by one who is worthy of its knowledge.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I don't own Hellsing nor will I ever as much as I wish I did

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The Hellsing company was on it's toes on the dark snowy night. It was mid December and ice cold on the streets of London. Reports had come in from a reliable source that there was to be a large ghoul attack on an high rise apartment building. The building was owned by the wealthy Brian Dorvin, who owned many 5 star hotels and apartment buildings all over Europe and was looking to expand to the America's. From what they could understand he had worked up a large debt in underground drug circuits and a vampire hired by the ringleader was out for his blood. The vampire along with an accomplice had made a small army of low level ghouls and where going to attack the apartment building.

Alucard strode with purpose down the candle lit stone hall. His and absentmindedly stroked the gun, Jackal, at his side. His lips curled into a sinister grin at the thoughts of all the blood that would spill tonight. Though ghoul blood was corrupted and bitter, blood was blood. Alucard had always believed killing for the sake of killing was one of the most disgusting things anyone could ever do. Any killing he had preformed was in the line of duty or because they were a direct threat. He had never and would never kill just because he could. His foot falls fell heavy on the stone floors as he made his way to Integra's office to be briefed. Police girl was already there talking with Walter. He made his way to the top of the stairs and walked down the long corridor to his masters office. When he arrived he simply melted through the wall and silently crept into the black shadows to wait unseen until his master so wished.

"Police girl you are to enter through the roof of the building, making your way to the suite that Brian Dorvin and his family are occupying. Once there you will defend the door. No one gets in and no one gets out. Understood?"

Ah his Master always blunt and to the point. A rather endearing quality, really. She was so different than all the other women he had met in his lifetime. Alucard stared intently at the face of his master. Her long pointed nose stood out on her profile showing her regal appeal and stubbornness. Her ice blue eyes, a trait passed down to her through her Hellsing blood, showed no mercy nor sympathy. Her lips came together in a thin line holding the expensive cigars that always seemed to sit there, showing determination and grim will. She was an exquisite woman, everything the leader of the Hellsing organization should be. But to look at her and assess her as a woman and not a leader, most knew she was not a prime example of typical beauty. The beauty Integra possessed was not coveted by most human men. Though Alucard thought she was beautiful, she would never be his. She was his master, the woman who had saved him when she was so small and looking into the eyes of the man who controlled her fate. No he would never have her nor would he love her. His true heart belong to one, and one only. Integra had always, and would always be that scared little girl.

Alucard was shaken from his thought when a voice permeated his mind.

"Alucard you can come out now"

"Of course master",

Alucard stepped from he shadows, seemingly from nowhere and stood in front of his masters desk. He looked into her eyes and grinned knowing what was to come. Integra rested her chin on her folded hands and looked up at him with those eyes. The same eyes of the man that hunted him and gave him the fight of his un dead life.

"Alucard you are to go in through the front doors. Your goal is to find the two vampires and exterminate them. Destroy anything that gets in your way. Do not harm any humans if possible. Search and destroy. Understood?"

"Of course Master. Your wish is my command", he said with a grin, so subtly mocking her.

"Alright now go the troops are waiting."

Alucard nodded his head and swept out of the room, his trench coat rippling behind him. He could hear the police girl trying to keep up with his long strides. He had been in the mansion far too long, and tonight he would spill as much blood as possible. No one would get in his way. Nothing would stop the bloodbath to come. His lips twisted and his eyes shone with blood lust kept controlled for far too long. He exited the building and entered the helicopter followed shortly by the police girl. His hand once again began toying with the gun strapped to his hip.

Oh tonight would be such fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Hellsing..... never will

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Maeve Townsend walked slowly through the luxurious halls of the Dorvin Hotel. She had been working here for about 6 months now. She had been ridiculously lucky to land this job and she was grateful everyday for the opportunity. Obviously she didn't want to work as a maid the rest of her life, but to be able to put on her resume that she worked at a 5 star hotel was defiantly worth it. Right now she was trying to save up enough money for college. At 19 she had been out of high school for a year and still had barely enough money to pay for a year of school at the University of London. She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. She wanted so badly to believe that she wasn't just following a pipe dream but keeping up hope for a poor loser in a place like this was hard. All these people around her did absolutely nothing to get to where they were. They either were born into wealth or slept their way into it. She re-adjusted her purse on her shoulder and pulled her double breasted red coat around her tighter to keep out the cold that crept through the thick walls, as hard as they tried to keep them out.

Her shift was over and she was free to go home to the one bedroom shack that she called a home. Both of her parents were great and they loved her very much but they had little to no money and lived on the outskirts of a tiny town near Whitehaven and had no money to send her into the city. She worked almost every day while she was in high school by juggling school, a job at the old mans farm down the road and a job at the local sweets shop. It wasn't much but she managed to scrape together enough money to get a small place in a bad part of London to get a good job and pay her way into University. Ever since she was a small child she read Shakespeare like it was oxygen and knew every monologue and soliloquy by the back of her hand, from Othello to a Midsummer's Night Dream. She tried to become as educated as she could in the arts and in the proper English studies. From that point on it was her dream to be a teacher. She wished she could spread the knowledge of culture to all the kids who thought they would be nothing and live in the dark ages their whole lives. And that was the reason she was cleaning up the puke, broken glass and used condoms from the 'upper class' citizens of London.

She had reached the entrance of the ballroom of the fancy business. Inside there was no life, no one walked the polished wood floor. No one could be seen in the Glass covered walls nor were there any looking at the magnificenceof the arched ceilings or the brilliant shining chandelier that dreams were made of. She looked towards the front doors then back at the ballroom and slowly stepped into the expansive room. She walked slowly to the center of the room gazing longingly at the beauty captured in the carvings in the wood and the paint that probably took someone months to perfect. Her small heels clicked against the hard wood floors and echoed through the empty room causing her to second guess her idea to come in here. Normally the staff weren't allowed in here except for when they were serving the guests at one of the many banquets held here. She came to a stop in the centre of the ballroom and looked straight up to gaze at the massive chandelier that seemed to float above her. She almost had tears come to her eyes when she thought about all the times she had dreams in her childhood that seemed like they were almost from another life. She would be dancing with a figure that she could never see in a room filled with candles and shadows. So many times she had seen rooms like this in her dreams but never believed she would ever actually see it.

She was violently ripped from her thoughts when a blood curdling scream tore through the silence of the floor of the hotel. It had come from the kitchens. She ran towards the door, dropping her purse on the way and quickly made her way to the kitchen doors. She burst through the flap doors to see a truly horrifying sight. Derek, an excellent chef and good friend was lying on the floor, blood pouring from a gaping wound in his chest, and his wife Gabrielle, one of the maids was being ripped apart by a fiendish looking monster. Meave felt the blood leave her face and bile rise in the back of her throat. Her breath left her chest in one huge huff and she felt like she was going to black out. But then, the monster sucking on Gabby stood, dropping the corpse of the woman she had some to see as a big sister and fix his gaze on her. She stood frozen in the doorway locked in a staring contest with the beast. Then from the shadows of the back of the building more horrid eyes began to appear, more monsters dragged themselves into the room, slowly filling the main section of the kitchen with more behind them. She stood, still unable to move but wanting so badly to run. It wasn't until one of the monsters roar cut through the silence that she finally moved.

Without a second thought Maevepivoted on her heel and slammed her way back through the flap doors running down the hallway where she came. She could hear the beasts chasing her through the halls that she had become so accustomed to. They were gaining on her and she tried to put on another burst of speed and she almost cried when she caught sight of the french doors of the front of the hotel. But as soon as the hope had come it was gone when the front doors shattered into tiny shards of glass. There stood a figure covered in shadow and she could only tell that it was a man wearing a trench coat. But the problem was, was he friend or foe? Should she run to him or flee. In a split second she decided to turn back into the ballroom. Her feet skidded as soon as she hit the waxed floor and she crashed to the floor. She could hear something crack and a burning pain ran up her leg. She looked down at her feet in a panic and could tell she had damaged her right ankle. She began to sob uncontrollably as the shock passed and her hands shook as she fumbled to remove her heels.

She managed to get her shoes off and her head snapped up as she heard rapid gunfire outside the room. Her eyes widened when she saw the man from the front door pass the entrance to the ballroom with a gun raised and firing that was twice the size of an average gun. He didn't even spare her a glance as he passed but she couldn't peel her eyes away from him. He was so calm, as if the monsters chasing her were nothing but pesky ants in his way of something much more important. When his figure left the doorway she realized she was still in danger and quickly swiveled her head around to find a place to hide. There. In the corner there were covered tables they used for the banquets, there had been one last week and they were supposed to put them away tomorrow. The blood red covers draped over the table to the floors and seemed like the only place to hide. She frantically pulled herself across the shiny floor towards the tables, trying to escape the sounds of gunshots and screams coming from the hallway. She managed to pull herself under the table so she pulled up the drape and pulled herself beneath it then dropping it, hiding her position.

Maeve touched her tender ankle and bit her lip to keep from screaming. Her ankle was definitely cracked. Tears welled in her eyes as she sank to the floor, able to see a sliver of what has happening from outside the safety of the table. Sobs began to wrack her body as the sounds raped her ears. Sounds of torture, screams, moans and the most disturbing of all. There was a deep, horrific sound of a man laughing uncontrollably at the carnage of the dead.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry this took so long to upload! The Christmas break was basically a giant family reunion and I ahd no time or no inspiration, so sorry! I would like to thank **Miss Capri **for being my very first review, M**iyuu-ki Darling **for pointing out my time error (THANK YOU SO MUCH!) And for those of you who reviewed or added my story to your alert list! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! Now on with the sotry please keep giving me reviews it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Oh and if you didn't already know I don't own Hellsing, Bram stokers Dracula or any of thier characters, I just own pieces of my little creation Maeve.

* * *

Chapter 4

Alucard's laughter rang through the bloodied halls of the hotel. Shots rang forth from the end of his Jackal leaving no ghoul standing. Blood poured from wounds and splattered against the pristine cream coloured walls making a grotesque scene in his wake. He had slaughtered his way through ten floors of the fifteen floor luxury hotel before he caught up with the lead pack of ghouls and his target. The lowly being calling himself a vampire stood arrogantly in front of the main group of is ghoul army. He stood at about 6'4 with blood red hair reaching his shoulders and falling into the eyes that matched. Black leather covered his body for the most part. Another gang banger turned vampire who thought he could rule the world and everything in it. Alucard rolled his eyes. These vampires were becoming boring. They were arrogant and felt invincible and had no real powers to speak of, they were no fun. But he could make it fun.

The vampire laughed out loud when he caught sight of Alucard. Literally doubled over he cackled and held his sides.

"AH HA HA HA!! So your Hellsings little guard dog! The great and mighty Alucard! Oh bow and kiss the feet of the fucking PET!"

The vampire pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as he raised back to his full height. He slowly raised his arm to point at Alucard, his hand holding a sawed off shotgun. He continued to chuckle as he aimed.

"Well sorry old man but I'm like nothing you've ever seen before! Your a fucking dead man!"

Alucard closed his eyes and began to quietly chuckle. The chuckle turned into a laugh then to a full blown cackle. His head flew back and his mouth fell open magnifying the sound as it echoed off the walls. The little freak seemed taken aback at his laughter as the amused look on his face fell away and was replaced by one of rage.

"What the fuck are you laughing for! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR!! YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCKING LAUGH AT ME!? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

The freak began firing shots. Shells fell to the floor as he reloaded and kept firing at the still laughing Alucard. Bullets ripped through his flesh and tore at his muscles. Chunks of his body fell to the floor in heaps and is face became unrecognisable, yet he continued to laugh. A cloud of smoke filled the hallway they occupied and made seeing impossible for anyone, but Alucard could still see clearly the look of hatred on the freaks face. This made the coming moments even more enjoyable. The shots stopped and Alucard heard the freak mutter a curse as he ran out of shells. Smiling, Alucard began to slowly piece himself back together in the gunfire smoke, unbeknownst to the freak. His skin reached for itself, suturing itself slowly back together to once again form his body. His smile returned tenfold and his cackle once again filled the hall and Alucard could see the freak shivering with fear when he realized what he was about to become.

Alucard raised Jackal and one by one picked off all of the ghouls standing behind the terrified freak. Their blood splattered on the freaks face as his mouth hung open in disbelief as Alucard walked slowly from the smoke, firing his weapon as he went. In a matter of minutes every ghoul in the hall was not but ash and the lowly freak sank slowly to his knees in a quivering mass of worthless flesh. His eyes were focused on Alucard as he moved slowly towards him and his hands weakly tried to grip his ammo less weapon. Alucard stood before him looking down at the pitiful creature with disdain. He raised Jackal to be level with the freaks head, pressing it between his eyes.

"Please if your going to kill me do it fast! I was only following orders! Just get it OVER WITH!"

Alucard looked at him with disgust. He had thought this was going to be so entertaining but this disgrace hadn't even tried to run he just stood there and gave up. He didn't even try and live just gave up and accepted death. He was truly worthless. Alucard gripped the trigger and pulled and the freaks brain added a new shade to the blood covered walls. He lowered his arm and replaced Jackal into his hip holster. He stepped on the corpse as he passed on his way to the stairwell. His mission was accomplished but there was one thing he wanted to do. When he entered the main doors a woman been running in his direction and though he did not get a good look at her face she seemed so familiar. She had ducked into another room while the ghouls came towards him and their fate.

He felt the ever familiar sensation as his body gave way to nothingness and he phased through the floors and walls of the hotel until he stood in what appeared to be a grand ballroom. He allowed himself a moment to reminisce of a time when he waltzed in a ballroom much similar to this, before servitude, when his life had been grand and he and Mina had -. Alucard shook his head. Those times had passed and now was not the time to be thinking of _her_.

Movement in the corner of the room disrupted his thoughts as he looked towards the source of the sound. Large cloth covered tables sat stacked in the corner of the room, probably remnants of a diner party. There the sound again, a small whimper. The table cloth moved on a table on the floor and he could hear shuffling from beneath it. He slowly walked towards the table, almost feeling drawn to it. As he drew closer the whimpering increased and a smell of acute fear took over his senses. When he reached the table, frenzied breathing could be heard and her heart was beating so loud he could feel it reverberating through the polished floor boards. He knelt down and felt a strange feel of adrenaline pump into his body for a reason he could not explain. In one swift moment he pulled up the silky red cloth and secured it onto the top of the table . The sight he found shook his very being into shock.

There she sat curled into herself. Her arms wrapped around her body and legs tucked up to her chest where he could see her right ankle was angrily swollen and an unattractive shade of purple. He looked further up to see she was dressed in a simple black skirt underneath a red double breasted jacket with a back wool cap covering her head. Her chestnut brown locks fell in waves over her shoulder and pooled around her on the floor. Her face was tucked into her arms but when she noticed he wasn't touching her she looked up at him and if his heat was still beating ti would have stopped. Her bottom lip jutted out in a strange terrified pout, her regal nose curved ever so slightly towards the end making a beautiful slope. Her eyebrows were twisted together in pain and framed her eyes, those oh so familiar eyes. Chocolate brown orbs stared at him, shaking him to his very core. Tears welled and fell from those beautiful eyes in a mixture of shock, fear and pain. She was so frightened, and he had seen that look so many times before. But in these same eyes he had seen pride, anger, trust, lust and one he would never forget, love. His duty forgotten he reached out his hand and caressed the side of her face, still staring into those eyes. He could feel the rush of her blood pooling so closely beneath her flesh and had to fight an inner battle with himself to not take her right there beneath the table.

He could feel her begin to lose consciousness as the shock of the day took over her body. Her eyes drooped close and her head began to fall. Alucard quickly grasped the side of her head and gently rested it onto the floor. He sat there, just staring at her, not knowing how much time had passed. He could hear heavy footfalls of someone running outside the ballroom, skidding to a stop outside the door. Seras slowly made her way into the ballroom to find her master knelt no the ground, unmoving. She cautiously moved forward, not knowing what had her master so thoroughly enthralled. Slowly but surely she made her way over to the table and gasped at the sight of a young girl laying beneath the table unconscious.

"Master who is she? Do you know her?"

Alucard did not move from his position, almost not hearing the question. Seras stood absolutely still and the only sounds that could be heard were the soldiers walking on the floor above, cleaning up the mess Alucard had made and the sound of the young woman's heartbeat. Alucard slowly leaned towards the girl and inhaled deeply. Though there were small changes it could still caused his dead heart to try and beat again. Both of his arms reached forward and he slowly maneuvered them beneath the slumbering beauty and liftd her slowly from her hiding spot, being careful not to jar her in her fragile state. Seras' eyes widened in shock as she saw her master cradle the woman to his chest with tenderness she had never seen him show before. His left arm held the top of her back around her shoulders and his right held her underneath her legs leaving her head to curl towards her master and rest upon his shoulder. She stood unmoving as he walked past her, his eyes on the small creature he held in his arms and nothing else.

When she was sure that he had left the room she let out a loud huff. As she turned a glint of light caught her eye and she walked towards the centre of the ballroom then crouched down to look at a forgotten purse. The wallet had fallen out, making her suspect that whomever left it here dropped it in quite a hurry. Seras picked up the wallet and opened the small clasp that held it together and looked at the drivers license. The picture looking back at her was the face of the girl that her master had just carried out of the room.

_Maeve Townsend _

Seras took a close look at the picture, having a gnawing feeling of worry for the girl in the picture. She didn't know what her master had in store for the poor girl, but Maeve Townsend's world was about to be turned upside down. Seras closed the wallet and slipped it back into the small brown purse then stood picking up the purse as she rose, she had a strange feeling it was going to come in handy. She turned one last time looking at the now empty space underneath the table in the corner slowly shaking her head she turned and left the ballroom, not understanding how much the events that happened that night would affect everything she knew about her master, Alucard.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for your reviews I can't believe people are actually reading my story and I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I've been so busy with work and school stuff, so I'm sorry. I hope you like it and I'll try and get the next chapter out sometime at the end of next week. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Chapter 5

* * *

"HE'S DONE WHAT!?"

Integra was on the verge of a breakdown. The media had been snooping in their business and ghoul attacks were getting worse. Now Walter has told her that Alucard brought a human into her home without permission. Her face contorted with rage and the cigar she had been enjoying snapped between her fingers. She turned her eyes to Walter who stood looking at her with a grim understanding on his face. The secrecy of the Hellsing organization was of up most importance. Bringing an unknown outsider into the sacred walls of Hellsing was completely unforgivable. Alucard would pay dearly for this. She pushed herself up from her desk and stomped around to the heavy double doors of her office, Walter not far behind. Everyone in the building cleared way for Integra because everyone knew why she was on the warpath, news travelled quickly in the mansion. Alucard had rescued a human from the hotel attack and actually had the guts to bring her into the mansion.

Her footsteps echoed loudly through the stone hallways of the underground corridors of the mansion and Walter could almost see steam rising from Integra's body. There were few times he had ever seen her this angry, and none of the other times ever ended well. Her arms were stiff at her sides and her legs stayed straight as she walked. Her glasses gleamed with intensity from the harsh glow of the candles lighting the corridor. Walter halted when he reached the heavy, ancient looking wooden door that led into Alucard's quarters but Integra simply lifted her arm and hit the door with such force it slammed up against the wall inside of the pitch black room. She stepped inside and began to search with her eyes through the darkness until she heard him, though you couldn't exactly pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Good evening master, what brings you here?", but unlike Alucard no cold chuckle followed simply eerie silence.

"ALUCARD YOU WILL SHOW YOURSELF AND EXPLAIN WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

In seconds the entire room was illuminated by candles lining the walls. Integra almost gasped at what she saw, but she didn't know if it was in rage or surprise. Alucard sat on the edge of his coffin looking in where a petite woman lay. She was dressed in a red nightgown that curled around and under her legs. Her dark brown hair curled slightly at the ends and was pushed back behind her shoulders exposing her face and neck. She was incredibly pale and looked so familiar but Integra couldn't quite put her finger on where she'd seen her before. Pushing those thoughts aside she strode across the room towards the vampire Alucard, remembering her previous rage. As she drew closer she raised her right hand just slightly behind her shoulder and when she got close enough she used all the force she possessed and slapped him as hard as she could. Alucard's head snapped violently to the side and for seconds it stayed like that until his head began to slowly turn back towards Integra, his eyes flashing and his teeth gleaming in the candle light, exposed by the wicked grin he wore. Integra's resolve faltered slightly for a second then returned with full force, but before she could utter a word Alucard spoke.

"Master if your going to yell I suggest we take this to your office, she will be ripped from her rest if we stay here, and that I will not have".

Integra was shocked at the impudence of his words, but he did have a point. The girl was an innocent that had been through a traumatic incident that day, she needed her rest. Integra turned with a scowl on her face back towards the door from whence she came, walking back towards Walter.

"If you are not within my office in 10 minutes the consequences will be severe. Walter have the girl moved to the infirmary". And with that she was gone.

Walter began to walk forward but was stopped by a blazing look from Alucard. His eyes softened as he looked at the an he had known practically his whole life and continued to walk forward. He stopped about a foot away from the intricate coffin he knew as Alucard's resting place and was startled at the girl who now found rest there. He studied the face that was burned into his memory from many years ago and turned his head to look straight at Alucard, an astounded look on his face.

"My word. Have no fear Alucard, she will be in the best of care, and I think it would be a little less shocking if she woke up in an infirmary bed than a coffin".

Alucards face showed no emotion and for a split second his eyes flickered to the slumbering girl, then a wide grin split his face and a small chuckle escaped his lips. Then he looked back at Walter and stood.

"Yes of course it would be. I guess I should be going to meet my master, we wouldn't want her waiting would we?" he chuckled.

"No we wouldn't, and I promise I will take care of her Alucard".

Alucard gave one last smile to Walter and disappeared from his sight. Walter sighed and looked back to the petite girl. There was no possible way that this could be the object of affection from Alucards past, but the similarities were striking. He slowly maneuvered his arms under her sleeping form and lifted her gently from the coffin. The red silk gown she wore drifted past her feet to almost drag on the ground. Walter looked at the beautiful nightgown that Alucard had no doubt changed her into, pity it would have to be changed, she looked very beautiful in red.

* * *

Alucard slowly melted out from the wall of Integra's office to find her already sitting behind her desk, the cigar in her mouth distorted from her chewing on the end with impatience and anger. Her eyes locked on his and within a second she stood, her hands palm down on her desk and back arched bringing her face over the desk. Her blue eyes flashed with the ice that he had come to know as fury. Alucard silently walked over and stood infront of her desk preparing for the tirade she was about to unleash on his eardrums.

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" she screamed, " YOU HAVE BROUGHT AN INNOCENT INTO THE WALLS OF HELLSING, A HUMAN WHOM HAS NO TIES TO US NOR DOES SHE HAVE ANY INFORMATION THAT WE NEED! YOU HAVE MINDLESSLY PUT HER INTO A WORLD OF DANGER AND FEAR! WHAT WERE YOU POSSIBLY THINKING!"

Alucard remained silent, determined to let Integra vent out her anger and frustration before he tried to defend himself. Seeing that he was not going to respond she continued.

"YOU RESIDE WITHIN THE WALLS OF HELLSING AND THEREFORE YOU WILL OBEY BY MY RULES DEMON! SHE WILL BE GONE BY NIGHTFALL. SHE IS NOT INVOLVED AND THEREFORE DOES NOT BELONG HERE!"

Integra's body slammed down into her chair, her chest heaving from her speech and Alucard took his chance to explain.

"She's Mina...."

Integra looked both shocked and unbelieving at the words that had left his mouth. He expected her to believe that the young girl he had kidnapped was his lost love from almost a hundred years ago? There was no possible way that a woman, long since dead, was now lying in her infirmary. Alucard grinned at her expression and continued in his explanation.

"About 15 years ago while on a raid of a ghoul hideout I came across a young man who claimed to know me from a past life. He recalled events from my life before when I had visited his father, a famous blacksmith, in Budapest. My horse had slipped a shoe and he replaced it, though it took an entire day I stayed in his home and talked to his eldest son. This man claimed to be that son reincarnated. He recollected the tale with such deatail, he could not have known these things without having been there, but he was completely human. I thought about the topic hard for months and I came to the conclusion that it could be possible, a soul lingering on earth with unfinished business possessing the body of an unborn child and living through them, though instead of full possession they are pushed back to the subconscious. Instead of having control of the body, it manifests in memories and natural talents that the owner of the body had no memory of ever learning. There have been cases all over the world of individuals claiming they could remember their past lives, having memories of things they have never done and have strong deja vu when they meet certain people that they had never come across before."

Integra looked incredulously across the desk at Alucard. Integra was highly Protestant and reincarnation was not practiced at all. Of course she knew of it but never believed in it. When Mina Harker passed she would have gone to heaven or hell and even if she had unfinished business in this world, what could it possibly be? She looked dead in Alucards eye and took a deep, long breath.

"You expect me to believe that Mina Harker has been reincarnated into the body of the young girl that now lays in my infirmary. What proof could you possibly have?"

Alucard's small smile faded and he straightened in his chair. His hand came up to his face and he brushed some of his longer hair out of his eyes.

"No matter how many years I walk this earth, no matter how many years I lay rotting in the basement of this home I will never be able to forget the fell, the smell and the look of Mina Harker," His face dropped into a scowl and he leaned forward, shortening the gap between himself and Integra and his voice dropped to a growl, "her face, smell, her skin, it is burned into my senses and my memory and I will _never_be rid of it. I know the girl in that infirmary is Mina Harker, without question".

Alucard sat back up in his seat and regarded the change in his master's expression after this news. Her look of disbelief faded to a very calculating look, one he knew well. He could practically hear the gears running in her head and he almost released a chuckle but kept his face stonily blank. Integra could not come to a solid conclusion. She herself did not believe in reincarnation, but the resemblance between that girl and Mina were remarkable and Alucard's resolve on the subject was absolute. Her eyes lowered to her almost full ashtray and her thoughts ran through her mind at a pace that quickly brought a sever throbbing to her temples. When she returned her gaze to Alucard his face was still a blank slate.

"You know I have no reason for her to stay, therefore I cannot keep her here against her will. I don;t know who she is or what she is capable of. If this is Mina Harker, and she can prove it then I will speak to her majesty and find a place for her here, _if she so wishes. _If she does not wish to stay here then she will be free to go and you will be forbidden to pursue her. Am I understood."

Alucard almost glared at his master his eyes almost matching the icy blue with raging oranges and reds. He barely nodded his head before he stood from his chair and swept out of the room, his jacket and hair billowing behind him. Integra slumped in her seat and placed a new cigar between her thin lips, lighting it and sucking in and letting the sweet smoke fill her lungs. There was a rap on the door and without looking up she called Walter into the room. He walked calmly over to her side and looked down on the frazzled leader. She looked up at him with questioning eyes and he gave a small shrug in response. Like her he had no idea if reincarnation was even possible let alone having Mina Harker back from the grave. Integra lowered her head once again and Walter looked towards the door where Alucard had just departed. His eyes held a look of pity for the man who's love had been ripped away from him and now had a small chance to have her in his arms once again. If this was Mina Harker, What kind of effect would it have on his friend?

* * *

Alucard strode down the halls of Hellsing with purpose, and when he reached the infirmary doors he used no grace to open them. He made quick work of finding the girl and he stood silent and unmoving next to her bed. Her skin, her hair, her eyes, even her small. She was Mina Harker and not even a Hellsing could keep him from her this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all. I want to sincerely express my joy at the reviews I've gotten. I had no idea anyone was going to even read this story let alone leave me such awesome reviews I even got a cookie of praise *squee*! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favored/alerted my story and a special thanks to Miyuu-ki Darling for catching my mistakes, you absolutely rock and help my absentmindedness! Thank you all and I hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was like she was watching some weird movie. she could see herself, but it wasn't her. It looked like her, she talked the same way and from what she could tell she had the same kind of mannerisms that she had, though maybe a bit more proper. Things moved so fast, one image to another in a split second, making her head spin. There was an old city, so many people, a karma sutra book, a party, a beast, snow, cold, a castle, and finally a mural of a man and a woman. So many things and people flashed through her mind but particularly a red head, three strange gentlemen, an older man with greying hair, a young man with brown hair and finally, a man that seemed so familiar it ached, deep down in her bones and her insides. An intense burning of passion stirred whenever this man was near, she could see him on a street, then he was close so very close, spining, candles, warmth, love. She could feel herself falling deeper and deeper into these visions and then it was like the floor was yanked out from under her feet. she got that horrible feeling when you begin to fall and your stomach jumps into your throat. The warm loved feeling was ripped from her and she was left feeling hollow and cold. Then her body began to wake up. She slowly got feeling back in all of her muscles and joints, then she could feel her throat was dry and raw. Then slowly her hearing buzzed back and she could hear hushed voices though she couldn't tell where they were, but there was a steady beeping coming from her left. Then she could see the strange dull red colour when you have your eyes closed but can see some light coming through your eyelids. She breathed in deeply and could smell a strange cleaning solution and plastic and her nose scrunched from the harsh smell.

Maeve waited until she heard the voices fade before she opened her eyes. She was assaulted with the florescent burst of light and she was forced to blink repeatedly until her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked around her and she appeared to be in some kind of hospital, the walls and floors stark white and the beds and machinery seemed to fade against the walls. She closed her eyes and shook her head, then looked down at herself. She was hooked up to machines with an IV drop and different pads that were stuck to her arms. Then a brief moment of panic rushed through her, where was she?Why was she here? What happened? She lay back down on her bed and tried as hard as she could to remember what had happened, then everything came back to her. The hotel, the monsters, her friends, blood, so much blood, people getting torn apart, shattering glass, the ballroom and that man. She sat bolt right up in bed and started to hyperventilate as she tried to stop the sobs from tearing her apart. they were dead, they were all dead! Fat tears poured down her face and she began to rip the contraptions and needles from her skin. She yanked the blankets from her body to find herself in a hospital gown and small slippers. She tore the slippers off her feet and threw them as hard as she could across the room. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know why she was there, all she knew was she had to get out. She frantically looked around her and found the large double doors to her far right. Then she ran.

* * *

Pip was walking down the hallway with Seras at his side. They weren't doing anything serious right now but he could totally tell she wanted him. And he had to admit he wanted her to, and not just for what most guys wanted. Yeah she was the undead, but in a life of getting paid to execute and other dastardly deeds she was a breath of fresh air. Through everything she'd been through she somehow remained pure, well as pure as a vampire could be. They were aimlessly walking the corridors of Hellsing, nothing out of the ordinary until they passed the infirmary doors. They had just passed the doors when Seras stopped abruptly, her body jutting forward. Pip lazily stopped and looked back towards her, his right eyebrow raised in question, but seconds later his question was answered. The double doors flung open and a young woman ran through, her long brown locks flying behind her and Seras whipped around to stare at the girl. When she saw the two of them she came to a full stop, staring at them with a look of pure terror on her face. There they stood and it felt like time had stopped, no one moved until Pip shook from his shock and took a step forward.

"Miss, I think you should go back into the infirmary" He said cautiously.

This seemed to snap the girl out of her horror because as soon as the words left his mouth she pivoted on her heel and began to run the other way. Pip tried not to stare at her backside as she ran down the hall, her hospital gown slightly gaping at the back. When Seras snapped her head to look at him she had a strange mixture of horror, confusion and anger on her face. Pip snapped into work mode and got serious.

"I'll follow the girl, you go tell Sir Integra what's happened." Seras said. Then she was gone, running after the girl.

Pip stood there for a moment, still trying to process what had happened. Then he shook his head roughly and took off the opposite way that the girl and Seras had gone, to get to Sir Integra's office.

* * *

Maeve's head spun, she had run out of the infirmary and run into the two people, then she had run. She knew she had no place to go, not knowing the layout of the building she was in, or even where she was, but she had to try. She was so confused and this place didn't make it any easier. It felt like she had been sucked into an old British horror movie, the halls were made of varying sized stones and candelabras lit the hallway, casting menacing shadows on the walls as she ran. She passed large heavy looking wooden doors but she dare not stop to try and open one, she just continued on down the seemingly endless hallways. Not long after she could hear footsteps behind her, running, someone was following her. She slightly angled her head to see the woman she had seen as she exited the infirmary, she was chasing her. A spike of fear stabbed her heart and she turned her head back in front of her and put on more speed. She had to get away from here.

* * *

Integra sat behind her desk sorting through papers, some important, some not so important. Walter entered the room and she didn't even look up from her paperwork as he set the silver platter holding afternoon tea on her desk. He promptly get her tea ready and set it near her on a small saucer. She raised her head and muttered a thank you to him, but as he turned to leave the doors to her office were almost torn off it's hinges as Pip Bernadotte roared in. The look on his face was sheer panic and Integra immediately bolted up from her chair and forgot all about her tea.

"What has happened?"

Pip took a large gulp of air before speaking, " The girl from the infirmary woke and ran, Seras is trying to catch her now but shes a fast one, she's taken off towards the barracks!"

Integra scowled and clenched her fists, the girl hadn't been here a day and she was already causing trouble. If she ran unknowingly into the barracks she could be wounded or worse. Her ice blue eyes glared and she looked to Walter.

"Walter inform Alucard what has happened, he must catch her before she reaches the barracks. He brought her here and he will face the consequences of her actions."

Walter nodded subtly and made his way briskly to the door, grabbing Pip's arm as he went, causing the mercenary to stumble and almost trip before the large doors closed behind them. Integra glared and sunk back down into the chair, her fists remaining clenched and on the table, then her left arm swung out sending her tea cup and the silver tray and it's occupants crashing against the wall, the tea slowly dripping down the wall.

* * *

Alucard was in his chambers when the was a swift rapping on his door.

"Enter"

The heavy door swung open revealing Walter and Pip, and Alucard raised his eyebrows in question for the intrusion of his quarters. Walter cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"It seems as through the young Missus you rescued is up and about. She fled the infirmary and is making her way quickly into the barracks, Miss Victoria hot on her heels. Sir Integra would like to remind you that she is your responsibility while she is here."

Alucard gave a small chuckle and stood from his chair he had been lounging in. His glasses and hat were removed, revealing the red eyes and letting his black hair free to do as it wished. He gave a devious smile to Walter and Pip before he back stepped into the shadows and was gone.

Walter turned to look at an open mouthed Pip repressing a small smile.

"Does he always do that?", exclaimed Pip, looking unbelieving at the space Alucard had inhabited moments ago.

"You get used to it", replied Walter with a chuckle.

* * *

Seras was running, trying to catch up with the girl.

_"You'd think being a vampire I could catch a weak human girl", _she thought

Considering the girl had been unconscious for the past 15 hours she was a fast little buggar. Seras had been chasing her for about 10 minutes down corridors until she realised where the girl was running. The barracks! If she went unknowingly into the firing range she might be killed. Seras was about to put on a burst of speed when she felt the familiar tingle of her master in her mind.

_"Police girl, leave the girl to me, you can go back to your quarters, or back to the mercenary, whichever you prefer"._

Seras came to a stop and could practically see the smirk her Master must have on his face. She huffed with a scowl on her face and began to walk back the way that she had come, thinking of upping her daily jog.

* * *

Maeve had tears streaming down her face, from both pain and memories. Her legs were burning so badly they had practically gone numb and she knew shoe couldn't keep this up much longer. She could no longer hear the sound of footsteps following her so she turned her head slightly to see if she could spot the girl but before she could scan the hall behind her she collided full force into a solid, ice cold object. She felt two strong arms wrap around her body and instinctively began to struggle. She kicked, she bit, she screamed and she tried to move her arms, which were trapped at her sides by the strangers arms. A deep resounding chuckle reverberated from the chest by her face and her body froze. In her mind flashed an image of the man in her dreams and her knees went weak at the image. When she could, she slowly raised her gaze from red material covering a chest, road shoulders, black silky tendrils of hair and finally porcelain white skin and two burning red eyes. Her mouth went dry and her body shut down, fear had struck her so hard she couldn't even think, other than, _caught._

Alucard looked down at the dark beauty in his arms and he need ed to catch his breath for a moment, she looked just like her. However the distinct smell of fear that radiated from her caused slight anguish in Alucard, she was afraid of him, though she had every right to be. He looked down at her large eyes, her flushed cheeks and her parted lips and it took all of his will not to take her right there. He raised his arm when he was sure she was done struggling and he brought his hand up to her face, she flinched and squeezed shut her eyes, holding her breath. He slowly ran his fingers over the flesh of her cheek and almost shuddered at the silky soft texture and the heat that radiated from her. He removed his hand and, unwillingly, removed his arms from her. She looked up at him with the same chocolate brown orbs of hers with confusion and fear mingling in their depths. He took a large step back and bowed deeply, then still in the bow tilted his head up to look at her face and in his deep voice that seemed to echo in the corridor he said,

"Welcome to Hellsing Manor"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I'm sorry this took so long to get out and I'm sorry its kinda short and if you find any mistakes I'm sorry, truly. I rushed on it cause I'm going to NY Comicon in the morning and I really need to get to bed, but I wanted to get this out before I go and hopefully I'll get one out when I get back as well. I hope you enjoy and thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I love them keep them coming, they inspire me! Thank you and talk to you when I get back!!

* * *

Chapter 7

The chills that ran down Maeve's spine were almost tangible. If someone had bee staring at her back the moment he spoke she would swear they would be able to see the skin along her spine bubble and move grotesquely. Her breath caught and her thraot ran dry, her lungs seemed to simply stop working. Her heart frozen with both terror and a feeling she could not place. It was like she knew she should fear him but all she wanted to do was fly into his arms. The man was still bent, just slightly looking up at her as he was almost at eyes height, just watching. She felt like an animal on display to a zoo, being observed and judged by people who had never even spoken to her. She felt almost naked beneath his scrutinise stare, the abnormal red eyes digging their way through her being and reading through the deepest feelings and secrets that her soul had to offer. Her body started to quake as she began to study him as he was studying her. His eyes seemed to glow in the piercing darkness and his skin was like the marble used by the artists of old, cold, smooth and flawless. His thin lips, slightly parted, revealed sharp canines that were as white as she had ever seen. His silky black locks fell, slightly curling at the ends, into those red eyes and into the back of his coat, making it impossible to tell how long it really was. His torso was covered in a long trench coat, it was red and the style seemed to be from a different time, a different era. Beneath it was a black double breasted shirt and the same black trousers, also a strange red tie, seemingly from the Victorian era. The strangest part of his out fit though were a pair of white gloves that he wore. They had what seemed to be archaic symbols on them, but what could they be for?

Her eyes snapped back to the mans face when he released a low chuckle and her face was set aflame when she realized he had noticed her observing him. He straightened himself back to his full height and she realised how small she felt near him, as her head came only to his chest. She gulped, hoping he hadn't noticed her doing this and looked up into his eyes once again. Her body began to shake once again, and she kept debating in her mind weather or not she should try to run again. She knew she wouldn't get far, her body still recuperating from her last run. The man moved slightly and Maeve jumped. She cursed her nerves when the man once again chuckled at her. Her mind gnawed at her, telling her that she was better than this and that she should not be a coward, no matter how scary he was. Gathering all the courage she had left she straightened her back to her full height, wincing as she heard a few vertebrae crack and looked the man dead in the eye.

"Where am I?Who are you people?", she demanded, trying to sound as firce as possible but slightly failing.

The man chuckled again, "I am sorry my dear, how rude of me, I am Alucard, and may I inquire your name Miss?"

Slightly shocked at the politeness of the strange man in front of her she cautiously raised her hand, "My name is Maeve, Maeve Townsend."

Alucard leaned forward clasping her hand in his and pressed his lips to the warm skin. A shiver ran down his spine and a large smile split his face. Her face was confused, scarred and he could also detect a hint of arousal ,microscopic but still there. This just made his smile bigger. He let go of her hand and straightened once again.

"Maeve, what a lovely name, it means intoxicating in Gaelic, does it not?" he grinned

"W-well y-yes, i-it does," she stammered, surprised he knew the meaning of her name.

"How fitting", murmured Alucard, making sure it was quiet enough for her not to be able to hear.

"As to who we are, we are the protectors of the Church and the queen and her people. We hunt down and decimate those creatures who would dare defy us.", Alucard couldn't help it as an animalistic smile split his face. Maeve couldn't place the look but had a brief thought that he was no stranger to blood.

"Creatures?" Maeve asked confused. What was he talking about?

"Apologies Miss Townsend but I believe that explanations are best left to My Master. If you would follow me I believe she would like to speak with you now that you are awake."

Maeve looked up at Alucard suspiciously and after trying to weigh her options she finally decided that she had no chance trying to run from the man so she let out a deep breath and motioned with her hand for Alucard to lead the way. He smiled widely and began to lead her back the way she had come, running from the police girl. He walked about two paces in front of her, Her small legs trying to keep up with his exceptional strides. She kept her gaze focused on the floor until they passed the infirmary doors, where she glanced into the windows to see a few men occupy the once empty room. After that her gaze returned to the floor.

Alucard walked quickly and tried to be silent for he feared if she were to talk as he was walking he would be distracted so much that he would accidentally walk into a wall. It had been so long since he had felt these feelings and it was both exhilarating and excruciating. He had gone so long without this woman that he had forgotten how to treat her. He was awestruck and in a haze, clouding his vision and judgement. He was also concerned that he would do something to Integra that he would regret if she attempted to remove his love from the premises. But Alucard promised himself that he would not loose her again, not for anything.

Maeve was distressed. One minute she was going home from work and now? Now she was being led by the strangest man she had ever met down a hallway to meet his "master", whom she doubted was going to be any more normal than he. Her thought were constantly being torn from one thing to another. First she thought of her parents and how they were right now and if she would ever actually see them again. Then it would flash to the events that occurred before she found herself in this strange building, the echoing screams of her dying coworkers and friends. Then for some strange reason, she was flashing back to a dream that she used to have during her childhood.

She was standing in a large stone window. She couldn't say for sure but it was a scene from hundreds of years ago. She was standing taller than she had as a child but close to her hieght now, and when she looked down she was in an intricate gown. In her hands was a pice of parchment but she never could read it no matter how much she wanted to, but there was a soul renching sadness in the dream. Then she began to lean forward, then it happened so fast. She was falling, her hair floating around her, her body becoming numb to the wind that surrounded her. Then the river, it was getting closer and closer, the tears coming from her eyes, blurring her vision. Then right before she hits the water, she would wake up, screaming most times, and crying.

She was ripped from her memories when she almost ran into Alucard. He had stopped before Double doors that had a foreboding feeling about them. Something either evil or very powerful was in that room. She looked up and was surprised to see concern flash across Alucard's face for a split second before it was gone. She tried in vain to hide her fear and he had seen it.

" Beyond this door your explanation waits", said Alucard looking down at Maeve.

Maeve swallowed and took a deep breath, then walked forward and pushed open the doors.


	8. Chapter 8

I AM SO ETERNALLY SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!! I had such a hard time focusing on this story cause I had a lot of things happening and I had major writers block! I had no idea where to take this story line cause I'm kinda flying by the seat of my pants here. You can scold me, yell and me and even throw small rocks, but please forgive me, I have a general idea where this is going now so it should definitely no take this long for me to update ever again! once again I beg your forgiveness and please forgive me.

I do not own Hellsing......... but oh if I did!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Integra looked up to see who had the gall to barge into her office unannounced. And there she stood, the impudent girl that Alucard had brought into her home and the girl who had been terrorizing her staff that morning. Seras stood in front of her desk, also looking shocked at the intruder, having just been reprimanded for not being able to capture an injured human who had no idea who she was. Integra steepled her fingers, resting her chin on her thumbs, and assessed the girl standing nervously inside her chamber doors.

She was quite petite, small statured standing only about 5'5. She had a tiny waist and wider hips giving her a strange pear shape. But Walter was correct, she bore a striking resemblance to the woman Alucard had been captured for. Before her father had passed he had taken her to a room in one of the deepest levels of the basements and there, there was a large door, held together with large iron nails. He took her onto the room and showed her the family heirlooms that had been passed down through the generations. She walked through the room, not really paying attention to the precious jewels, various instruments or journals but a large sheet at the back of the cavernous room caught her eye. She walked to the sheet to find it was covering something, a painting it looked like. Her curiosity got the better of her and she carefully pulled down the sheet from the portrait and locked gazes with the dark haired woman that looked back at her now. She stared at the portrait for an unknown amount of time for it seemed to mean nothing until her fathers large hand clamped down on her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes that were a mirror of her own, only to see him looking into the eyes of the portrait as well. When she asked him who the woman was,his eyes narrowed and he reached down, grabbing the sheet and replaced it onto the portrait.

"Her name is Mina, and we must both fear her and love her, for we owe her a great debt."

That was the last on the subject from her father for he would not tell her why or how she was connected to the family. Years later after Alucard's awakening and the death of her father, Walter finally told her the truth of Mina's origin. She had been the lover of Alucard, hypnotized by his charm but also the main component in his capture.

Now she looked upon this meager young girl and sneered. There was no way that this frightened little girl could be Mina Harker of old. She was too weak.

Maeve couldn't believe she had just barged in like that. She had no idea what was behind the door, who it belonged to and yet she banged in anyways! She could have barged into someones bedroom or private area! She didn't even know where she was for God's sake!

Her blood ran cold when her eyes met the ice of the woman's eyes on the other side of the desk. Her pale blond hair framed her long face in identical pieces on either side, her flawless pale skin was enhanced by the olive green suit she wore, her silver cross gleamed in the low light. Her lips were thinned and pursed together, her long nose looked regal. But her eyes, those ice blue eyes turned her blood to ice in her veins and sparked something in her mind that sent her reeling. She would have fallen backwards had it not been for the chilling hand that was placed on her lower back, steadying her. She looked back behind her shoulder to see Alucard giving her a strange look. It was half way between amusement and a demented encouragement. Maeve felt a small pressure from his hand, urging her forward so she took a step, and then another, and then another, until she stood in front of the desk. At first she kept her eyes on the desk, then slowly her eyes travelled upwards, but instead of seeing the woman at the desk there was a man in her place.

His greying hair was slightly long, reaching his shoulders. He had the same ice blue eyes as the woman but they held no malice, only kindness and an emotion that she could only decide was pity. His face held a smile then his thin lipsbegan to form words, she could not hear them but she could make out the word from reading his lips,

_"Mina"_

Maeve shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to rid herself of the images flashing through her mind and when she opened them she was once again looking at the woman from before but this time the look in her eyes had drastically changed. She was shocked, as was the man that stood next to her. His salt and pepper hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and he wore something that resembled a butlers uniform, a monocle in his left eye. She looked behind to see that Alucard too was in a state of shock . She began to panic, what happened?

Integra had to fight to keep her jaw from dropping. One minute the girl was scarred out of her mind the next she had her eyes shut tight, every muscle an her body went rigid and she began to shake. Then to top it all off the name of her grandfather came out of this brats mouth. How could she have known about Abraham Van Hellsing? Her face went from shock to anger as she ran the scenarios of stalker to spy through her mind.

Alucard's eyes were fixed on Maeve. There was no way that she could have known Van Helsing's name unless she was wholly and completely researched on vampire hunting - which he highly doubted. The look on Integra's face made him worry though. He knew that Maeve had already rubbed his master the wrong way and this new occurrence did not stack the cards in her favor. His eyes locked with his master's and he could practically feel the anger radiating off her body. Then his eyes moved onto Walter. He had known the boy for more than 50 years and knew he was trustworthy. His expression was of wistful shock.

"Um, who's Abraham Van Hellsing?"

Every ones eyes were then drawn to Seras. She stood awkwardly in the corner where she had been standing silently through the whole ordeal. She looked between Alucard and Integra waiting for an answer but both of their eyes were glued to Maeve, expecting her to answer the question.

Maeve could literally feel the eyes of every person in the room on her, as if their faces were pressed to her body, the warmth of their touch making the temperature of her body go up about twenty degrees. She turned her eyes to the left to look into a pair of orange-red eyes. There was a feeling in them that she could not describe but it gave her a strange safe feeling, the only thing she could compare it to would be the loving embrace of her mother but this was far more intense. She berated herself silently. She didn't even know where she was for god's sake why the hell did she feel safe? She turned back to the woman behind the desk but she could barely meet the woman's gaze, the nervous bile rising in her throat. She swallowed it as best she could.

"I don't know"

Integra almost snapped her cigar in half. This impudent wench had the audacity to barge into her office, utter her grandfathers name then tell her she had No idea who he was! Enough was enough!

"I want her out of this house as soon as possible"


	9. Apology

Hello to my readers:

unfortunately my computer has acquired a virus and i am unable to update. It should be fixed soon and if bad comes to worse then my very own laptop is coming in

in about 2 weeks. I have the next 2 chapters written so once I get steady access to a computer there will be a double update! I'm so sorry to my reviewers and people

who have me on their alerts but the spell will soon be over and I will update again! write again soon,

TheLittleLillith


	10. Chapter 9

Again I am very sorry for such a long wait for this chapter I have the next chapter written and it will hopefully be out soon. I hope you haven't given up on me and are still reading and if you are thank you. I am trying but my computer situation has been a bit hectic. Thank you all and here is chapter 9.

* * *

Chapter 9

Alucard's face hardened. Everyone was shocked by Integra's statement but Alucard had recovered quickly. No one could change his masters mind once it had been set, yet already he was trying to find a loophole. There was no one on this plane or the next that would keep him from her again. He would follow her to the ends of the earth and beyond. His gaze flickered to Walter who had also recovered from the harsh treatment of their master.

"Madame maybe you could take a moment to-"

"She is of no use to this organization and therefore a waste of supplies and space. She is to be debriefed and returned to her home as soon as possible."

"Yes madam, right away."

Maeve stood on the other side of the massive desk, shell shocked. In a matter of minutes she had managed to offend the head of the house, confuse everyone and be kicked out. It was a new record for her to do something stupid. Her small hands shook and she could feel the pounding of her heartbeat in the back of her eyes. The blood rushing through her ears was so loud she prayed to the powers that be that no one else could hear it. She looked next to the old man who had been talking to the woman when he began to walk towards her. She took a quick small step backwards in panic but was once again stopped by the frigid hand that found its way to the small of her back. The fingers managed to find an open spot in the hospital gown she still wore and a freezing chill ran up her spine then set the patch of skin on fire. She looked up to the frightening pale woman to find her glaring daggers at her, for what reason she didn't know. Then she moved her eyes around the room examining it's occupants. The man with greying hair was still approaching, the ice cold mistress of the house and the girl that had chased her through the maze of hallways who was now quiet and finally over her shoulder at Alucard. His face said nothing but when she managed to catch his eyes, he gave a small smirk that was gone as quickly as it had come.

Walter stood in front of the young woman but her attentions were focused on Alucard. Walter observed them quietly for a moment, in the sneaky discreet way he always watched people. There seemed to be a past connection already awakening between the two though she may not realize it. When she finally realized he was behind her she turned her gaze to him and he detected a fear in her eyes that he could not place. Was it a fear of him hurting her, a fear of returning to a less than satisfactory life or perhaps Alucard had made a much larger first impression than he thought. Pushing the dark thoughts aside he made a quick small bow to the young lady then straightened, offering his hand which she grasped quickly and lightly before pulling her hand back like it had been burned. He let a small chuckle escape his lips at her fear of him, what would she do if she ever saw him as the angel of death?

"Please miss if you would follow me, you will be debriefed and returned to your home", Walter said with a warm smile.

Maeve gave the man a small smile then dropped her eyes to the floor, avoiding eye contact.

Integra watched the girl as she followed Walter to the door, stopping only for a mere second to let her eyes flicker back to get one last look at Alucard, and Integra was disgusted to see his eyes soften for only a moment then when she turned, his eyes reverted to the twisted glare. Then the nuisance of a girl was gone, her bare feet padding down the corridor accompanied by the soft click of Walter's shoes. Integra's eyes then moved to the police girl who had been practically statuesque through the whole ordeal.

"Police girl you will report to the barracks and follow the path the girl took and search for any damages. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am, right away"

Seras left the office much more confused than when she entered. Why was her master paying so much attention to the human girl? She could tell because her master was never one for physical contact, he would rather terrorize from afar, yet through the conference his hand never left the small of her back. She felt a small twisting feeling in the pit of her stomach and her brows furrowed. Her master was paying way too much attention to that girl and she didn't like it. No one dared stop the vampirina on her trek down the corridor.

Alucard stood glued in his masters office in a state of overwhelming disbelief and rage. It had been so many years and his hope of ever holding his Mina again just walked out the double doors. His neck bent and his head leaned forward causing his hair to cover his eyes from view as he tried to contain his rage. Never before had he felt such feelings for his master and he was having difficulties not jumping over the desk and ripping her pale throat out. His hands shook and his blood boiled and he was teetering on the edge of loosing control before Integra's voice disrupted him.

"Alucard come here"

His head lolled up to its rightful position and his eyes rested in his master behind her desk. Slowly one foot was placed in front of the other and he slowly but surely made his way to the front of the large desk, his eyes never leaving hers. She sat legs and arms crossed, leaning back in her oversized chair and he could feel the rage radiating off of her body like heat. Both of their energies clashed and Alucard could practically see the tension between them, but neither cold surrender neither willing to back down. Then Alucard's lips pulled back in a sneer.

"Yes my master?"

Integra knew she was dancing on thin ice provoking him but she had to make her point clear.

"When she is gone from this building you will not pursue. In fact as of now you are confined to your personal quarters until she is off of the premises. You will not leave without my express permission and if I find you have tried to come in contact with her in any way the consequences will be severe. Understood?"

Alucard looked his master over with a calculating glare. Her back was rigid as she stood up straight, no doubt as an intimidation tactic. Her hands rested on her desk spread evenly apart from each other. Her head was held high and her lips were pursed in a thin grimace, a lit cigar between them. Her blue eyes bore into him unrelentlessly but Alucard was unafraid.

"My master, you know I will not be able to obey that request".

Integra's cigar began to twitch as she chewed in the end. The insolence of the creature in front of her was practically unbearable. Ina ll the years she had been his master he had never intentionally disobeyed an order to her face in this manner. Yet there he stood. Her fingers twitched and her glare turned ice cold.

"Are you disobeying a direct order?"

Alucard gave Integra his cruellest most malicious grin. His insides burned at the thought of never seeing Maeve again and he decided to play with his master a little bit to see how far he could really push her.

"Of course not master, I'm just telling you it's impossible."

"And why would that be impossible?"

"Well now that I've caught her scent, her mind numbingly intoxicating scent, I'm afraid I won't be able to help it. As soon as I'm alone I will be forced by my own body to hunt down her scent like a bloodhound, and no one will be able to stop me."

Finally Integra's cigar snapped in half from the pressure of her jaw clamping down. Her hands raised and came down on the desk with suck force that Alucard could swear he either heard bones crack or the desk. Her face, usually so pale, was flush with rage and her hair flew around her body and made it look like she was actually radiating rage. If Alucard was a weaker being he would be wetting himself in fear, but instead he stepped forward, a large animalistic grin on his face and his red eyes glowed sucking in the amount of anger pooling out of his master.

They stood there for an unknown amount of time, red eyes raking over his master and her power and ice blue eyes glaring, willing for her opponent to burst into flame and go to the hellfire where he belonged. Finally Alucard stepped back from the desk and turned around the edge of the massive wooden beast between them. He came to a halt when he reached his masters side.

"The vampire that attacked the Dorvin hotel could not have made that many ghouls by himself in such a short amount of time without us noticing. There has to be another that helped him, and he must have been at the scene to control his ghouls and therefore must have seen me leave the premises with Maeve in my arms. If she leaves us now with no protection the freak will hunt her down and drain her dry. Would you knowingly have the blood of an innocent on your hands?"

Integra willed all the malice she held in her being for the malevolent creature in front of her to come together and make her strong enough for her to tear his body limb from limb. Of course no matter how much she hated him in that moment, he was right. She had no idea who or what had seen Alucard carry the girl out of there , nor did she know wgat they would do to her if they found her.

As she thought Alucard began to walk in a semi circle around his master, her face scrunched in concentration. Her head then napped to the side and Alucard froze in his pace, holding his masters gaze. She would not allow him to win this battle, she was the lord and master of this house and she would be obeyed.

"The young Miss will be returned to her home and you will NOT pursue. However her home will be under surveillance to ensure her safety. If there is an attack, which I highly doubt, she will be returned to the manor for her protection. This is the only offer, accept it or walk away now."

"Well", purred Alucard," what happens if I refuse that deal?" he asked straightening to his full height.

"Then you will be put back into the state that I found you so many years ago and you will never see her again!"

Alucard's eyes narrowed dangerously, then his face broke out into a grin, then a bone chilling cackle left his lips and he threw back his head in laughter.

"You drive a hard bargain master, but I accept your terms. In the meantime I will return to my quarters, to try and contain myself. Goodnight my master"

As he finished talking he began to fade away through the floor. All the while his red orange eyes bore into Integra's making her blood boil. The last thing she saw of Alucard that night were two demonic eyes.

When she was sure he was gone she sank back, slumping into her chair and heaved a great sigh. Her hand moved up and pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a migraine coming on. This girl was proving to be more trouble than she was worth. She reached over her desk and hit the intercom button to the barracks.

"Mr. Benadotte, I have a new assignment for you…"


	11. Chapter 10

Next Chapter, as a reminder I do not own Hellsing, I'm just slightly obsessed with it :D. R&R please and thank you! Next chapter up soon!

* * *

Chapter 10

Maeve's head was spinning after the disaster with the woman, who she knew now as Sir Integra, Walter had led her to a small, strange room filled with holy relics and strange weapons she had never seen before. That was where he informed her. Vampires, ghouls, freaks, they were all real. All the demons and monsters in children's stories were all real. They had been what attacked in the Dorvin building, what had disembowelled her friends and co-workers in front of her. They had been what changed her life.

And this place was the home of the Hellsing organization. The people who fought against these monsters. They had been what saved her that day. If they hadn't have come she would have been in the same position as her now dismembered comrades.

She sat there through Walters explanations and cried. Not great heaving sobs but rolling, silent tears that fell as they pleased. When Walter had finished he came to her and kneeled in front of the bench she had been glued to since sitting there and took both of her hands in his. Then he reached up one of his hands and produced a handkerchief out of seemingly nowhere and began to wipe her eyes.

"Miss Townsend I know this must be hard for you to understand, but you must not let this stop your life. You must move on and become stronger with the knowledge you now possess, not let it hold you captive in your fear. And besides I don't think you have much to worry about because I believe you'll have a bit of a, guardian angel, so to speak, from now on".

Walter chuckled slightly and moved back up from his crouched position, slightly wincing when a few old joints protested at the movement. Maeve looked up from the now soiled hanky with red, swollen eyes, narrowed in confusion to look at the kind older man.

"Guardian angel?", she asked in a low almost inaudible voice. What the hell was he talking about? Since she had come here she had been attacked by ghouls, the likes of which she could never even imagine, brought here to this strange place, chased down by two strangers, reprimanded by a scary lady who seemed to hate her and then given information that would make her have to sleep with the light on and a shotgun in her hands for the rest of her life. God was certainly occupied at the moment because he sure as hell wasn't watching her.

"Oh yes my dear. Alucard has taken quite a shine to you. Trust me, having Alucard on your side is a very, very good thing".

It felt as though her heart had stopped. Alucard, The tall man. Red eyes. Black tendrils of hair waving his face. Red trench coat. Small attentive touches. Shivers down her spine.

"W-why would he want to p-protect me? Doesn't he have anything better to do?"

"Well when Alucard takes a shine to someone, which is not very often I might add, He likes to keep them around. And is someone were to threaten that person he would take careful measures to ensure that person would never do it again."

The malicious tone of the mans voice sent frightened shivers down Maeve's spine. Images of the terror she witnessed but with Alucard standing in the middle made her want to sob. Her hands began to shake subtly and she tried to wipe the horrific image from her mind and calm down. She was given the distraction when Walter walked to a table on the side of the room grabbing a small pile of cloth then walking back to her, handing over the small bundle to her. They were clothes, a shirt, some pants and her uniform sitting on the bottom of the pile.

"your clothes were not damaged but I had the feeling you wouldn't want to wear the uniform home so I borrowed some of Miss Victoria's clothes, you looked about the same size, though your bust is a slight bit smaller than Miss Victoria's", he chuckled," but these will do until you return to your home".

"Thank you very much", Said Maeve taking the clothing from Walter and smiling as he exited the room so that she could change.

Maeve pulled up the first piece of clothing which happened to be a long sleeved shirt in a dark purple. She pulled on the small strings of the back of the hospital gown she wore and let it fall to the floor, sliding down her arms and falling in a crumpled heap at her feet. Thankfully they had left her undergarments on her and she pulled the purple shirt on over her head, finding that the fabric at the bust line sagged on her from being stretched. She grabbed the pants, relieved that they were sweat pants and stepped into them carefully. From what she had seen from Miss Victoria she had quite the chest but not much to speak of in the way of hips, a department that Maeve was overstocked in.

As she was pulling up the sweats her mind managed to wander to Alucard. The thought of him wanting to protect her after knowing her for practically only an afternoon was mind boggling. No matter how ridiculous she thought it was it still gave her a mysterious warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, and a strange mixed feeling of déjà vu.

Maeve's head snapped towards the door when there was a knock.

"Miss Townsend are you finished?", asked Walter from the other side of the door.

Maeve looked down and blushed finding that while she was lost in her thoughts of Mr. tall dark and handsome, she had only pulled the sweats halfway up her legs and they were now resting at her knees. She quickly pulled them up the rest of the way and she could swear her body temperature must have risen 10 degrees and could feel her face burning. Then she grabbed her uniform from the table and raced over to the door, then stopped and calmly pulled open the door trying to make it look like she wasn't an idiot. Though Walters chuckling when she opened the door led her to believe that he heard her and made her face heat up just a little more.

"Are you ready to go home Miss Townsend?" Walter asked.

"Why yes Walter, I am", she smiled back at him.

As Walter led Maeve away down the hallway Maeve reached and arm to the back of her neck and scratched an itchy feeling spot, but the tingling didn't go away, so she just shrugged it off and continued down the hall.

Alucard chuckled from the shadows where he watched her. No matter what Integra said she would be with him. Last time he had let his love slip from his grasp but now he was blessed with another chance and this time she would not escape him. His chuckle filled the hallway and bounced of the walls, sending shivers down the spines of the soldiers who were unfortunate to hear it and Alucard melted back into the shadows.


	12. Chapter 11

Woot two chapters in one day! Consider this a real apology for the lack of updates recently! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Maeve was lying in bed that night and her mind wandered. When she had left the Hellsing building she was escorted home and had been told that her house would be under surveillance for a short while, until they knew she was safe. At the door when she left she was given her purse and coat back and before she left she had given Walter a hug. She told him that she hoped to see him again and that she would miss him, even though she was there for suck a short period, he had been so kind to her that he was slightly hard to forget.

She was taken back to her house and that was when she met Mr Pip Bernadotte. Captain of the Wild Geese and her bodyguard for a while. She really liked Pip, he seemed to be al alright guy, very happy and also pretty lecherous. When he first came into her house he was slightly shocked. He was astounded how 'a pretty girl like yourself could live in a dump like this!'. She laughed at him and had told him that in the real world where you don't get a mercenary's wage you take what you can get. Maeve sat up slightly in bed and looked into her small living area to see Pip asleep and snoring on her ratty couch. She giggled and laid back down in bed.

She rolled to her side and tucked her arm under the pillow. She had a small window and she gazed out of the glass into the reeling lights of London. Right now she wished she could just go home and be with her parents again. If she would have just taught music lessons like mother had wanted her to none of this would have happened. She would be at home sleeping soundly in her little bedroom and in the morning she would wake up to the smell of breakfast and fresh cut grass. Instead she would wake up in the morning to the smell of smog and the sounds of a bustling London, like she always did.

A single tear fell from her eye and she made no move to wipe it away. It fell and soaked into her light blue comforter and darkened the colour to a navy dark blue. Her finger traced the strange shape it left and she couldn't help but feel terribly alone. Her parents were two hours away and the only friends she had in the city were at the morgue waiting to be buried, or at least what was left of them. She had no one. All she wanted was a shoulder to cry on and she would not place her burdens on Pip, they had just met and she hadn't the right.

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Her breathing softened and evened out slowly as sleep claimed her and her world melted into dreams.

She was walking through the hotel. She was in the kitchens and Derek and Gabby were there. They were laughing and playing together like they were lovesick teenagers. But then they stopped and Maeve looked on horrified as they began to decompose before her eyes. Their smiles dropped and their bodies crumbled as the flesh began to melt from their faces. They reached out to her for help but their flesh kept bubbling and ripping from their bodies leaving them nothing but piles of bone and blood. Maeve tried to scream but nothing came out just an unintelligible gurgle. She covered her mouth with both hands and backed up, running through the flap doors of the kitchen and down the hall towards the ballroom. She looked back and saw a horde of beasts giving chase and she pushed herself to run faster. She could now see the large double doors of the ballroom and pushed herself to run faster and faster. Her body slammed against the hard paneling of the doors and she pushed the doors but they would not budge. She looked back again to see the monsters closing in and she began to shake in panic and dread took over her body. She wheeled around to face the doors again and began to bang on them with such force the sides of her hands began to crack and bleed. They were getting closer and closer by the second and she pounded harder on the ornate doors until when it was almost too late the doors swung open and she fell into the ballroom.

When she looked back behind her in fear she let out a large breath to find the ghouls had vanished, all of them. She turned her attention to the ballroom and her mouth dropped. There was a magnificent gala in full swing. Everyone was in such elaborate dress that she was stuck in place by the beauty of it. Men wore long capes over double breasted suits and top hats their hair long and swept back from their faces. The women wore long floor length gown in every colour, swirling around them and making them look like elegant flowers swaying in the wind. They all danced in circles, spinning and spinning and all of them were in masks. Pretty masks, scary masks and masks that didn't resemble anything at all.

Maeve stood from her position on floor and was dazed to find she was dressed in a long red gown. She walked over to the wall where the full length mirrors were in place and studied her reflection. It had rouching around the hips and under the breast line and was a deep blood red, the neck dropping to an almost unsuitable depth. Her hair was curled and was piled on top of her head elegantly with a few strands loose, framing her face. Jewels donned her neck and wrists. Her mouth dropped as she studied herself but something caught her eye in the mirror behind her.

There he stood, dressed to impress in a black tunic and pants, adorned with god filigree embroidery down the center. His long black hair framed his face on both sides and swept around him like flowing water. Red orange eyes stared at her through the reflection of the mirror and the intensity of the stare could not be hindered by the black gargoyle themed mask that covered half of his face. Twin horns swept up and curled around his forehead to touch either temple. His gaze never faltered on her and she whipped around to face him, but jumped back and slammed into the mirrors when she discovered he was right behind her. He bowed forward offering his hand to her, his eyes never leaving her.

Maeve reached her had forward and placed it lightly in his and a strong heat flooded her when his long, strong fingers wrapped around her hand. He straightened and pulled her close to his body, taking small steps back wards, into the centre of the ballroom and right into the swell of the dancers. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him, so that they were flush against each other. Her face heated and a large smirk graced his face seeing her blush. They began to move, slowly at first, then picking up speed, spinning, like all the others. Maeve could barely dance to begin with but somehow with his guidance she twirled as effortlessly as the other ladies on the floor. Her eyes wanted to look, to see where they were going but she could not tear away from his face. It was if he was chiselled from marble, his handsome features were pale white and perfect. And his eyes, his eyes were like fire, passionate and heated. She could not tear away, but she wanted to see more, half of his face was covered by that mask. Her hand slowly made its way up his body from his shoulders up his neck and finally to his jaw. Her hand inched slowly up and they stopped dancing. His body shivered under her touch but just before she touched his mask his hand snapped up and grasped her wrist, almost painfully tight. Her eyes narrows in pain and she looked back up into his eyes that were shining with hurt and regret. Then he was gone, just as fast as the ghouls and she was left alone in the middle of the dance floor with everyone else who had also stopped dancing, and now all of the eyes in the room were trained on her.

Maeve's head whipped around trying to look at everyone in the room with a sense of panic knotting in her belly. Growls erupted around her and her heart stopped beating as the people around her slowly started to change. Their eyes grew dark and their teeth elongated and they began to close in around her, coming closer. She backed up but ended up running into something. She turned around slowly only to find she had backed into the walking corpses of Derek and Gabrielle and she let out a blood curdling scream. She turned and ran, pushing through the crowd of monsters, her shoulders impacting into what felt like stone. She made her way out of the crowd and looked around for somewhere to hide but could only see a stack of covered tables piled in the corner she ran as fast as she could to get away from the pursuing vampires and slid along the floor, under the fabric of the table covers. She began to sob uncontrollably and shudder violently as she could hear the beats get closer. She looked down at herself and found she was now dressed in her work uniform. Fat tears rolled down her face and she could feel death closing in on her. Then the table cover was ripped up from its position and Maeve screamed, but the ballroom was gone, The was only blackness and two orange red eyes looking at her from the void. All fear was gone and was replaced with a washing sense of security.

"_Don't fear little one, you're safe now. No one will ever hurt you again. But you have to wake up…… wake up…… _WAKE UP!"

Maeve shot up in bed, with huge heaving sobs wracking her body. Her head spun around trying to get her bearings and that's when she realized someone was holding her. She began to thrash and scream, swinging her arms around trying to loosen the attackers grip on her.

"Maeve! MAEVE! Stop it's just Pip! I ain't gonna hurt you!! C'mon girl!"

Maeve stopped thrashing and sucked in deep breaths and finally realised she was in her room, in her bed, and Pip had been the one she was attacking. Her breathing was still heavy when she tried to explain.

"I'm so s-sorry, f-forgive me! I-I just…. Oh God Pip!"

She threw herself into Pip's arms and sobbed, deep gut wrenching sobs that nearly shook her body to breaking. Pip slowly wrapped her arms around the traumatized girl and held her tight, rubbing slow circles in her back. She was a sweet girl and should not have seen what she saw, it wasn't right. He had woken up because she was screaming in her sleep and her headboard was banging of the wall because she has thrashing so hard. He had run over and tried to wake her but she just kept screaming and then out of nowhere she sat up like a bullet, crying and heaving then she broke down on him. He slowly rocked back and forth trying to clam her down but nothing was working.

They sat there like that for a long time, Pip saying soothing words and rocking her back and forth and Maeve sobbing into the mercenaries shoulder and gripping onto his shirt for dear life. Time passed and Maeve's tears slowed, her breathing slowed and her heart beat returned to a normal pace. Her eyelids drooped and her body went limp in Pip's arms and for a moment he thought she had died until he leaned her back and found that she had cried herself back to sleep. Pip sighed and stood, pushing Maeve's body gently back into the middle of the bed and recovering her with the light blue blanket. Then for a while he just stood there looking at the young girl. She could not be any older than 25 and yet she had witnessed such a horror, it was inhumane, making the poor girl suffer like that. He shook his head slowly and began back into the living room but stopped when he caught a small breathed word from Maeve in her sleep.

"_Alucard..."_


	13. Chapter 12

Again I apologize for taking so long to post and I hope you forgive me. I will be busy for the next few weeks so I will try to get some more out soon to tide you over. And yes this is the last chapter before Maeve and Alucard come together again!! It took long enough!!

Chapter 12

Pip's footsteps echoed as he walked down the empty corridor of the Hellsing building. His head swivelled as he examined the expensive portraits on the walls and the vases sitting on high legged polished hard wood side tables. He never really felt as though this place was very welcoming. It was large and though there were so many that worked here it seemed almost empty up in the main part of the house. It was like a fortress built for solitude and entrapment. The people that were brought or born here were never meant to leave. He finally came to a stop outside Sir Integra's doors and lifted a hand and heaved a heavy knock that seemed to resound down the hall.

Seconds later The door creaked open and Pip let a smirk cover his face when Walter appeared in the crack.

"Hello Walter, I have my first report on Miss Townsend"

"Ah yes, come in"

Walter opened the door enough for Pip to slide in and then shut it softly behind him. Pip walked quietly up to Integra's desk and stopped about a foot before the wooden beast. Integra's head was bent over paper work and her long platinum hair covered her face and most of her torso. He lifted a hand to his mouth balling it up and coughed slightly to get her attention. Nothing happened. Pip sweat dropped and his back slouched. What was she reading that was so important. He slowly moved forward and got on his tip toes to try and find out what Integra was reading but as he got closer Integra's head snapped up and she glared him back down onto flat feet.

"Mr Bernadotte, I will be through here in a minute now find some patience and take a seat, I will be with you in a moment."

Pip jumped backwards and shakily took a seat in the over sized plush armchairs in the room. He tapped his foot slightly while he waited to a silent tune and sihfted his eyes back and forth slightly examining the intimidating room. He wasn't in Integra's office often, he had no reason to be. He was either in the barracks or in Seras' room. He smirked and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and placed it between his lips. His hands rose slowly to light the cancer stick and he continued to think of the spunky vapirina. She was on his mind all the time. She was a wonderful girl and fucking gorgeous on top of it. She was always having fun with him and he was falling for the one girl he could not have. She was Alucard's pet and he wouldn't let his little pet play in his yard without severe consequences. The pet had snuck under the fence a few times and she had gotten a good tongue lashing from her master more than once because of it.

As Pip got lot in his thought Integra had in the meantime finished her report for Her Majesty and sorted it accordingly. She then sat for a moment observing the missionary. He had been a necessity at first. She had lost too many men and was left practically defenceless and needed some men she could trust in short notice to protect the manor while she recruited more soldiers. They were mercenaries yes, but as long as the price was right they were as loyal and trustworthy as the family dog. Then even after she had acquired more staff she kept the Wild Geese along for the simple fact of needing pawns for dirty work her men didn't need to waste their time on. Speaking of wastes of time.

"Mr Bernadotte I believe that ou came to give your rert on Miss Townsend's condition?"

Pip stood up quickly and stood in front of Integra's desk, moving his smoke to the right side of his mouth so that he could speak.

"Yes Ma'am. The premises are tightly secure and absolutely no abnormal occurrences have taken place. However Mae- Miss Townsend seems to be suffering from night terrors from the attack."

Integra rested her chin on her crossed fingers and looked up at Pip through her glasses, the dim light making a flare across the glass. Pip swallowed loudly and straightened his back.

"The first night I was there I was awakened by Miss Townsend in the middle of a terror and I managed to settle her. When she was clamer she revealed the details of the attack in gruesome detail and eventually cried herself back to sleep. I do not believe she feels safe in her own home."

"Mr Bernadotte it is your mission to watch the area around Miss Townsend's home, I have no interest in a weeping child. No one would feel safe in their own home after witnessing what she has seen, it doesn't matter. Now you may return to her home and keep your men on guard, though I doubt anything will happen. If it continues to be silent we will end the surveillance on her home and you and your men will be returned to your normal duties. Now leave."

Pip turned heel and scurried out of Integra's office like a frightened child. Integra's face hardened and her glasses flared in the light. Walter walked forward out of seemingly nowhere and placed a pot and a teacup and saucer on the desk, pouring her a strong tea. She reached over for the cup without moving her eyes from the door and took a long sip.

Walter watched his master with troubled eyes. She was a cold woman because she had grown up so fast when she was so very young but she had never seen her act this cruel to someone she did not know. Not even to the police girl when she first arrived. But he held back his questions knowing the his master was in no mood. He grabbed the pot, bowed and moved back into the shadows, exiting the room without making a sound and making his way back to the kitchens.

Pip was walking down the hallway to the main exit, his hands still shaking as she reached up to grab his smoke. He pulled the cig out of his mouth and exhaled a great puff of smoke into the clean air of the mansion. Integra seemed to not want to talk about the assignment at all and when she said the girl having night terrors was nothing it just about made him want to puke. If something wasn't done she would be having those terrors every night for the rest of her life. If she seeked counseling they wouldn't disappear but she could at least come to terms about what happened to her instead of just trying to go on like nothing happened. He turned a sharp corner and came to a complete stop. There standing in the shadows, almost un-noticeable, stood Alucard. His hat was not perched on his head and his glasses were gone showing his demonic eyes. This was not Pip's day.

"So you and your men are assigned to watch Miss Townsends house correct?"

"Oh, uh Yes, the wild Geese are watching the house right now, I just came in to give my report to Sir Integra", Pip chuckled and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"Oh really and what did you report?"

"um,", Pip gulped," There is nothing going on around the perimeter and everything seems to be quiet most of the time."

Alucard raised a brow," Most of the time?"

"Oh uh, Miss Townsend seems to be having night terrors from the attack. Last night was very bad but I managed to calm her before it got too bad."

Alucard's heart would have sputtered if it was still beating. She was having nightmares and he was not there to help her, to hold her, to take her fears away. Then grief was replaced by rage. This mercenary, this boy was comforting his Mina. He could smell her on him and knew that he must have embraced her. He could practically see her scent on him. In the blink of an eye Alucard was gone, moving so fast he couldn't be seen and before Pip knew what was going on he was pinned to the wall, his feet dangling above the floor and Alucard's hand was around his neck. His oxygen was completely cut off from his lungs and his hands immediately went to Alucard' hands though he knew there was no way he was strong enough to pry them off. His eyes moved up to look into his and as soon as they had he wished they hadn't. The malicious orange red eyes looking at him were so filled with rage and hate he thought he would burst into flames in any second. They blazed with a passion he had not seen before and in that moment Pip Bernadotte began to pray cause he knew he was going to die.

"Bernadotte, if I ever smell that you have touched her in any way ever again I will slowly torture you in every way I know then drain every drop of blood from your body and leave you corpse in a ditch for the wolves to find, understand."

Pip couldn't believe what he was hearing. Alucard the heartless vampire of the Hellsing family, had him choke slammed up against the wall because he had hugged Maeve? Had he gone insane? What alternate universe had he fallen into? Pip sputtered and choked but managed to give a terse nod and then took a deep breath of air when the hand disappeared and he fell to the ground. He choked on the deep breath and began to hopelessly cough until he felt light headed. He looked up and frantically searched the hall for the furious vampire but he was nowhere to be seen. Once he realized he was alone he stood up faster than he wanted to and almost fell back over because of the head rush, then quickly tried to run but ended up stumbling down the hall.

Alucard had not been this furious in a long while. He was seeing completely red and he was sure that he might kill someone should they cross his path. He made his way down the long corridors and the many rooms until he came to the forgotten heavy wooden door. He hefted on the lock so hard that he almost ripped it off of it's ancient hinges and slammed the door shut behind him. He stalked across the 20 foot long room in a mere five stides and ripped the torn linen of the portrait he seeked. She still sat there as perfect as he remembered and now the same woman was in the same city as him and there he was in a dank basement merely looking at her likeness instead of actually being with her. He was tired of waiting tomorrow she would be here in the Hellsing house, where she had always belonged and they would be together at last. It was time for drastic action. He was ready to have her once again.


	14. Chapter 13

Hey thanks for your patience and your reviews here's the next chapter.

Chapter 13

After the encounter with Alucard, Pip had been completely on edge. His paranoia had increased tenfold and he kept looking over his shoulder and kept expecting to see the mass of shadow that was the evil cloud of Alucard. He really wanted to just lock himself in a room with a gun clutched in his hands and wait for peace, but unfortunately he had to get back to Maeve's house his shift started in ten minutes. He arrived two minutes before his shift and he ran up the stairs to Maeve's apartment floor and knocked on the ratty door.

Maeve was at the stove making a meal for herself and the men on guard at the time. She stirred the stew meticulously and the aroma of leftovers and beef filled the room quickly and soon the two men in the room began to inch closer and closer to the kitchen. She looked up at the clock hanging in the living room and realised she only had about 5 minutes until the next guard came to relieve the two men in the room. One mans name was Bob Johnston and the other was Richard Leblanc. Rick was a member of the wild geese and Johnston was a member of Hellsing that had been at the attack on the Dorvin Building. He had been shot and he wasn't fully ready to return to duty yet so he was here waiting for stew. She took a few steps to the left and grabbed three bowls from the corner cabinet and then opened the drawer directly under it and grabbed three spoons as well. She carefully scooped the stew out of the pot and into the bowls, careful not to spill the hot liquid onto her hands.

The two me eagerly took their shares and sat down on her ratty couch to eat. Maeve jumped when there was three quick raps on her door. She shuffled over and looked through the small peep hole and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when she saw it was just Pip. She slid the top chain off it's lock the turned the handle lock and swung the door open to allow Pip inside and when he was in she re-did the locks and hurries over to the stove and poured him a bowl of stew as well. He took the bowl slowly with shaking hands and Maeve's eyes narrowed in concern, she had never seen the merc so shaken before. He had an almost hollow look in his eyes and she wondered what had happened today to give him such a haunted look. She knew he was going to Hellsing to give an update but what could have happened there. Then a flash of identical ice blue eyes filled with malice entered her mind and she felt a shiver go down her spine. Never mind, that could scare anyone, even a mercenary.

Pip took the hot bowl carefully trying not to spill on the carpet, though it had stains from many years already inhabiting it. He sat down on the tattered couch with Johnston and Leblanc and he did a sweep of the room. He knew that Maeve had been working as a maid in a luxury hotel so why was she living in such a shit hole? The paint on the walls was chipping and faded and her furniture looked as though it had been through world war two and barely survived. She must have enough money to get out of here. May be he would ask her later but for now he was quietly with his stew and dreading the long night ahead of him

After the men had finished their meal Maeve made quick work of the dishes and put the clean bowls and utensils away. She slipped quietly into the living room and saw Pip in position at the window ready to signal the man on the roof opposite her apartment complex in case anything happened. Maeve appreciated the effort of them caring about her safety but she found it slightly unnecessary. It's not like she was the target of the attack and she had every confidence that there wouldn't be any repercussions from the attack based around her, she wasn't worth it.

Pip watched as Maeve sat down on her worn couch and flicked on the television, not surprised to find out it was black and white. It was if she was so incredibly poor that she couldn't afford any luxuries at all. That she only got the bare necessities to survive and then just flowed through like she wasn't living in a shit hole. Why would she work at such a ritzy hotel just to live in such a shitt apartment in a horrible part of London.

"Miss I have a question," Said Pip.

Maeve looked over from the television and was glad to see that Pip's shaking had stopped.

"Oh sure go ahead"

"Why do you live in a …... less than standard apartment in a bad part of town when you worked at such a fancy place?"

Maeve blushed and looked around and Pip panicked. He knew it he offended her and now she was going to kick him out and call him an asshole. Maeve looked back at him with a smile on her face and he froze.

"Well you see my dad's a farmer and my mom's a music teacher, she plays the piano really well. I love the country life but I wanted to go places so I decided to go to college, but my parents don't have near enough money. So I came to the city and this apartment was all I could afford, so I rented it and got a job as a maid. And for a ritzy hotel they really don't pay their staff near enough. But every penny I made went to either food or the fund for school and I never saw the point in moving to a nicer place because this suits my needs just fine".

Pip was dumbfounded. Not only was she beautiful and kind but she was also self sacrificing and not materialistic? He had been looking for a girl like this his whole life! But then the image of psychotic red orange eyes invaded his mind and he quickly wiped that train of thought away before he got too carried away and his hands began to shake again.

Maeve narrowed her eyes when she saw the look of fear in Pips eyes return and she couldn't help herself but ask,

"Pip what's got you so scared?"

Pip's whole body froze and his eyes zeroed in on Maeve's. Her eyes were a beautiful mix of browns and bright olive greens and when he thought about telling her about Alucard's threat, he couldn't. He would not destroy the innocence that was in her eyes. She sat there perfectly still and looked so incredibly graceful that he could barely believe she was from this time. Her back was straight, her legs angled on the couch and hooked together at the ankles and her hands were folded together neatly on her lap. Pip could feel all the spit vanish from his mouth and he fidgeted in his seat trying to come up with a suitable lie to tell her.

He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out because at that exact moment the small window behind Pip shattered and a large form crashed through the window. Maeve screamed and fell to the floor shielding her eyes from the shards of glass that came flying towards her face. When she hit the ground she heard several things. First she heard several pops and cracks coming from her body and then she also heard Pip hit the ground not long after and a strangled moan ripped through her. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was blood. She didn't know who it belonged to but at that moment she didn't care. She saw Pip about 10 feet away and she began to crawl over to him slowly, wincing as the shards of glass cut her legs and palms. She reached out her hand to shake Pip but before she could reach him she froze when a long slender hand wrapped around her neck and lifted her from the ground.

She sputtered and gagged on the air caught halfway down her throat and she wanted to scream when she was turned and made to look in the face of her attacker. He was young, younger than she would have expected but the strange red glow of his eyes made her think again about his age. His fangs began to extend past his lips in hunger and Maeve felt tears slip from the inner corners of her eyes as her air supply got dangerously low. His long brown hair touched his shoulders softly and she was shocked by how sunken his face looked. Her hands groped upwards and grabbed his hands in an attempt to release his grip on her throat and she squeaked when the pressure increased on her throat and she was lifted from the ground. She tried to speak, to get him to release her but nothing would come. She tried to inhale but her throat was being held too tight and her world began to blur. The vampire leaned forward and sniffed cautiously at her throat then his eyes met hers once more and he grinned, an evil malicious grin. Maeve could feel her world slipping and she wondered if she would wake up or if she would be sleeping eternal after that night. Before she lost herself she heard one thing.

"You are the sweetest smelling thing…… no wonder he wants you so bad"

Maeve woke to familiar sounds. The rustling of sheets, the quiet beeping of many machines and the small whistling sounds of oxygen running through tiny tubes. It was cold, even colder then her apartment and she could feel layers of heavy wool blankets on top of her that weren't doing a thing to keep her warm. She tried to breath but something was blocking her pathway and she began to gag on the intruding object. She felt a warm hand close on her own and another came down on her forehead.

"Miss Townsend it would be beneficial to your health if you would open your eyes".

Her forehead wrinkled softly and she realized she knew that voice. _Walter?_

When Maeve opened her eyes she realized two things. She was once again in the Hellsing infirmary and that Walter was standing above her with a warm gentle smile on his face. Then when she looked down she realized that the offending object blocking her airway was an oxygen tube. She tried to swallow but her mouth was so dry she felt as though she had no liquid left in her body whatsoever. She croaked out a moan and Walter smiled again reaching out over beyond her line of sight and came back with a small glass of crystal clear water. She smiled softly and reached up her arm that felt like lead to grasp the water.

"Ah ah Miss Townsend. You are still much too weak please allow the medic to remove your breathing tube as you obviously no longer need it and then you may have some water".

Maeve looked confused at Walter then nodded her head softly. Walter stepped away from the bed and motioned fr someone on the other side of the room to come over. In the meantime Maeve was trying to remember how she had ended up in the Hellsing manor a second time. She could remember making the soldiers some food and Pip coming to do his shift then glass, lots of glass and a man with a deep voice and pain and then something about something sweet. After that everything was a blank. And when she woke up she was here. Walter had returned with the doctor and Maeve almost threw up as he gently pulled the tube out from her lungs. She gagged and coughed and her eyes watered and her nose burned but she kept thinking that after the pain and itching she would be getting that nice big glass of water.

The doctor finished removing the tube and wiped her face of the tears and mucus that had been expelled during the short procedure. She sniffled one last time and nodded at the doctor who smiled back at her and walked away. Walter then came back to her with the glass of water once again in his possession. He sat gently on the side of her bed and helped her into a sitting position. Then be helped her grasp the glass of water in her hands and watched her as she drank. She gulped down the water and savored its soothing powers on her parched throat . When she finished the glass Walter took it from her hands and placed it on the beside table again then scouted into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Now Miss Townsend, ho do you feel?"

"Better", she rasped," much better. Walter what time is it?"

"It is one o'clock in the morning two days after your attack".

Maeve jumped and looked at Walter incredulously. Two days? She ad been unconscious for two days!

Walter chuckled at her expression and he nodded.

"Well when one has their windpipe nearly crushed by a vampire it does take at least a few days to recover enough to speak. To be honest I thought it would take much longer for you to awaken but I was pleasantly surprised."

Maeve sat shocked and began to softly shake and her memory filled in the blanks. He had come in through the window, grabbed her, smelled her hurt her. The window had shattered so suddenly that no one had time to react, maybe the other men on the building were already dead. And then there was Pip…

"Oh my God PIP! Is he ok?!"

Walter jumped at her sudden out burst and nearly fell off the bed. He tried to save his dignity by making it looked as if he had stood very quickly. He looked back to Maeve, her form shaking with concern for her fallen comrade. Walter looked towards the door to the infirmary and then back at the young girl.

"Mr. Bernadotte is very well, he was out of this room not 4 hours after he entered. He was just a little scratched up from the glass and he was just unconscious. He was quite worried about you, as were a few others in this old place."

Maeve smiled and her shoulders slumped in relief. He was ok. But then something else clicked in her mind.

"Who else was worried about me here, I had the feeling no one was quite find of me in this place."

"Well there was Mr Bernadotte and myself and one other."

Maeve frowned, confused," Who else?"

A voice came from the corner, the dark recess of the room.

"Me"


	15. Chapter 14

I'm so incredibly sorry that this took so long, if you hate me it is perfectly understandable but I really hope you don't. I just moved away from home for the first time for school and just got Internet in my house. I hope to update again before school begins. Thanks for still reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

"Me"

Maeve jumped and she and Walter whipped their heads around to find the source of the voice though they both already knew who it was. Maeve's whole body shivered and left tingles that no other being had ever been able to make. Her heart stopped it's rhythmic beating when she locked gazes with the man made of shadows that had entered the room. His red orange eyes racked over her body like she was on display. The heat from his eyes made the cold of the room all but disappear, his trail of sight leaving burn marks on her skin. He came forward from the shadows, the wisps of the ends of the darkness clinging to his coat like Velcro and reluctantly peeling away the further he got. He stalked towards Maeve's bed with purpose, his eyes never leaving hers and when he reached her bed she could feel the temperature in the room rise by at least ten degrees.

"It is good to see you up and well Miss Townsend." Purred Alucard.

Maeve could practically feel his words caress her very soul and hearing her name roll off of his tongue sent shivers to her core. She looked into his eyes and could see an intensity that she could not place and a sort of glee. Was he happy that she was in the hospital or that she was in the hospital in the Manor. She sat up just a little straighter and then blushed when she looked down and realized she was once again clad only in a hospital gown.

"Thank you Alucard, I'm just happy to be alive.", then Maeve blushed softly once again at his recognition and turned her gaze down to her entwined hands.

Alucard chuckled at her endearing naivety and looked over to Walter with a crooked smile on his face.

"Now that Miss Townsend is to be staying longer than expected I believe she would be more comfortable in a more accommodated room, don't you think Walter?"

Walter seemed to be jolted back to reality and Maeve could have sworn he blushed a bit before he shook it off and corrected his posture to it's normal perfection.

"oh yes of course, a room has already been prepared for you Miss. I'll grab some more comfortable clothing for you and then I will show you to your rooms so that you can settle in."

Walter gave Maeve a small smile and turned on his heels and left through the large double doors across the room and she could hear his shoes clicking softly on the ground as he travelled down the hallway. She repositioned herself in the bed and winced when the stiff sheets and her crisp gown crinkled and grated her ears in the silent room. When she heard a dark chuckle from beside her she became painfully aware that he wasn't alone in the room. She turned her head slowly and a red hot blush covered her face when she saw that Alucard was looking right at her. His eyes were raking over her body and drinking her in, she felt like a drink and that he was dying of thirst. Her hands creeped up her body trying to cover herself because she felt completely naked under his gaze.

Alucard grinned so wide he could feel his fangs slowly slip over his lips into plain sight. She was so incredibly innocent that she was trying to cover herself while she was fully clothed. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to go over to her and show her there was no reason to hide her beautiful body, he wanted to expose that body right there and ravish her senseless. His eyes slipped close and memories creeped into his mind that he had not allowed himself to wallow in for many years. They were on a bed, she was in a slip of a nightgown, the silk of the gown feeling like sandpaper compared to her porcelain skin. Her lithe body writhing beneath him and their being becoming one for one short moment. Her eyes were heavy and her breaths came in short pants and the scent coming off her body was so intoxicating he could almost feel himself loose control at that very moment. Then her complete devotion to him, her loyalty was unwavering and she was completely willing to give up her life and morality to be with him. His memory was shattered at that point. After that moment was when everything had begun to go wrong for Mina and himself. She had given her self to him and then they had been violently torn apart. His eyes opened slowly and his gaze returned to the object of his devotion.

She was once again trying to cover herself, her arms wrapped around her middle in an attempt to hide her chest which did nothing but push her breasts up higher and expose more of the creamy flesh from beneath the light blue fabric of her hospital gown. Her long smooth legs were pulled up to her to hide her body but only managed to show more of her legs and made her look even more alluring. Alucard had to hold back a growl at the sight of her. It had been so long, he had forgotten the feel of a woman's flesh and his entire being ached to make her scream. He took a few moments to calm himself before he moved forward, toward her bed.

"Miss Townsend, though the circumstances could be better are you glad to be back in the welcoming arms of the Hellsing manor. I was wondering how long it would take for you to return. I knew you would be".

Maeve felt an eerie chill run through her as he spoke. There was something about her tone that made her feel very cautious. It was as if he had known that she would be attacked. Of course there had been worries that there would be someone trying to finish the job of the hotels demolition but the smile on his face made her think horrible things of him being involved. She looked up at the man standing next to her bed and she tried to see oast the exterior. There was something so incredibly familiar about him. The way he stood, the wat he spoke, his mannerisms. It was as though she had met him when she was a small child. She had small details of his character but couldn't actually remember him. She knew one thing though, she wanted to know everything about him. She wanted to know his dreams, his aspirations, his history hell even his favourite colour and his shoe size.

Alucard could have read her mind to know what she was thinking about but by the look on her face and the way her gaze never left his general area he assumed that she was thinking about him. This knowledge brought an excited smile to his face, maybe he wouldn't have to fight as hard as he thought to win back her affections. Since this was the second time she had been reincarnate, he thought the memories would be buried deeper in her mind than they had been last time. Before they had ridden to the surface and she had been helpless to him. Now to find that this time would be no different was both gratifying and disappointing. He was glad he was that memorable to be remembered through three lifetimes but he thought this time would be a bit of a challenge, something of a chase. Nevertheless she was his again.

The doors reopened and Walter appeared with a large suitcase of clothes. He carried it effortlessly though it looked to weigh about 100 pounds. It was old, very old, light brown leather bound in slightly darker brown straps and buckles that shone in the light. There were several stamps on the exterior from places that Maeve had only dreamed of. They looked like the olden day stamps that were used on old liner ships that would sail around the world, before the revolution of air travel. Maeve watched Walter cross the room with practiced ease and she marvelled at his grace and how handsome he was for his age. This led her to wondering if he had a family. He seemed to be here quite often and she wondered if he had ever married or had children, he seemed much too dedicated to his profession.

"Miss Townsend, Miss Seras took the liberty to gather some of your clothes from the apartment, I hope you don't mind"

"Oh no Walter, I'll have to thank her. That was very kind of her."

Walter smiled at the young girl. Though he hadn't spent much time with her he was sure out of everyone he had actually spent the most time with her. He felt a twinge of sadness for the girl and dared a gaze at Alucard. She had a hope in her eyes, a naïve innocence in her eyes. One he had not seen for many years. He had hoped to see it stay in her eyes for a great many more years but now that Alucard had her in his grasp it was bound to fade.

Maeve sat up in the hospital bed and swung her legs over the side the winced when her hot legs contacted with the ice cold metal. She giggled softly and hopped down from the bed. She slowly made her way over to Walter to take the suit case from his but stopped short when a longer paler hand beat her to it. She looked straight up into Alucard's gleaming eyes and she gave a small smile and a nod of thanks. He gave her a soft grin in return and moved the suitcase onto the top of the bed as if it weighed nothing. She scuttled over to the bed quickly then sent a pleading gaze to the two men in the room. They got the message quickly and Walter quickly vacated the room followed by Alucard. But before the man let the room he turned to her and she felt chills run down her spine all the way to her toes, then the door swung shut. It was possible she had just received the most lustful look she had ever received from a man in her life.

Alucard let the door slip shut behind him and chucked to himself at the strong scent of fear and arousal he had emitting from her. His chuckle fell short when he saw the expression on Walters face. It was his "I'm warning you face", He had seen it many times through the years.

"Now Walter I've seen you look that way at many enemies but to give it to me, what's the occasion?"

Walter stood straight and Alucard could hear a few bones crack in his back from old age. He clenched his long nimble hands at his sides and tried to look as intimidating as possible, though it was nearly impossible to make Alucard intimidated, he still tried. Walter's eyes narrowed in on Alucard's face, a face that had fought next to him for nearly 60 years, had helped him and been a loyal friend and comrade. But now he felt a feeling he had not felt in years, a fatherly instinct to protect the innocent heart of a young girl.

"I do not intend to lecture you for I am far wiser than that, nor will I bore you with lengthy words that are unnecessary in a situation such as this. Just know this, the girl in that room may have memories and actions she cannot explain or control, but she is not Mina, you cannot control her as you did then for it will have the same result. Loss and pain for everyone involved. You and I both know that Sir Integra will havenone of it, save her heart and don't do anything recklessly".

With that Walter pivoted on his heel and stalked pin straight down the long hallway until the flickering light of the candles gave way to darkness and he was gone. Alucard stood stunned. Walter had never once spoken to him like that, like he knew there was something he was about to do that would bring Hellsing down around them. Alucard turned his gaze to the infirmary doors where he could hear the clothes rustling and pictures her face. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on in all of his years. She and only she would have sway over the last human residue in his being for all eternity. No other would be in his heart like she was, not even his master. His eyes shut for a moment and the two women appeared in hiss minds eye. Having them side to side he could notice to shocking difference between the two. Integra was tall and regal with a dominating presence that left no room for doubt. She had grown up too fast, leaving no room in her mind for games or fun, she was all business all the time ,and in their line of work she needed to be. Her body was lithe and slender, looking almost elf like in appearance with sharp lines in her face and startling, piercing blue eyes. She dressed in formal attire at all times, the olive green complimenting her porcelain skin and her long, pale blond tresses framed her face like a picture. She was like the Greek god Athena, regal and noble, surely one of the greatest and determined being in the universe.

Maeve on the other hand was her polar opposite. She was of small stature, her body having curves that the most beautiful of women would envy, though she herself might call herself 'pudgy'. She was quiet and polite never raising her voice in fear she would offend. Her kindness and naivety could not be captured by the most talented writer for he was sure she would give her life for another in a heartbeat or give up her life savings to save a friend in need. She went wanting so she could have a more secured future, saving money and working suffering hours so she would not cripple her parents funds. She went through a horrible ordeal, not unscathed, and let the Hellsing organization invade her home to keep her safe. Most would hole up and refuse to see anyone after what she had been through, but she was out living and not resting until the soldiers and mercenaries were comfortable and well fed. She also had porcelain skin but where Integra's was rough from years of training and swordsmanship hers was softer than Egyptain cotton or the finest silks, she was like cream. Her hair fell in dark chocolate waves, curving around her body and framing her face in way that made her rosy cheeks pop out from her face. Her lips were luscious and her nose was long and slightly curved at the tip. And her eyes, her eyes could not be captured by a painting or photograph for every second they were changing. One minute they were a dark suffocating brown that you could get lost in, then they would be a warm shade of chocolate that would make you want to hold her fast in your arms and never let go. There were even times he would sear he saw flecks of gold and green flash in her eyes and then it would look like she was a mythical being that had been trapped in this cruel world. She was soft and pliable, trusting and hopeful, loyal and so very innocent. She was perfection.

The two of them were so irrevocably different, one hard and strong, the other soft and womanly. How had both of them wriggled their way into his life? He was a monster and he was blessed with a little girl who had freed him and in a way befriended him over the years and a woman who could control his entire being with a single glance. How will they behave, living under one roof may be difficult for them. Integra despises Maeve and Maeve is terrified of Integra. This would prove to be interesting.

Maeve clicked the locks on the suitcase shut and pressed her hands down her flat stomach, smoothing the wrinkles in the pale green shirt that she wore. She was also wearing a pair of faded out blue jeans and two different kinds of socks. She had no idea where her shoes had gone so she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. She was very grateful for Seras for bringing some of her clothes for her, she would feel terrible to keep stealing clothes from that girl. She was sure that she was the red eyed orange haired girl in the corner the first time she had met Integra. She would have to meet everyone here seeing as she was going to be living here now, there couldn't be that many people, right?

She decided against trying to pick up the suitcase, not wanting to dislocate her arms and instead began to move to the door. She walked quickly but silently, her socked feet not making a noise on the cold white tiles. Her small quick steps brought her to the door quickly but before she opened them she noticed Alucard's figure through the small window. She stood a woman possessed watching the man that she had come to admire and fear in a very short time. He stood, eyes tilted slightly towards the ceiling and he looked to be deep in thought. His pale skin glowed in the dim, flickering candlelight and his eyes burned like fire. His black silken hair looked alive where it fell about his face an shoulders and she wondered then how long his mane truly was. His arms were limp at his sides and she could barely see the expression on his face but of what she could see she did not understand. He looked as though someone he had not seen in years had just walked back into his life. There was a look of familiarity for someone or something and he was almost wistful looking, as though he knew they or it would not be staying long.

Then his burning eyes turned to her and a terrible grin split his face making Maeve blush so hard it burned, she had not realized she had been staring for so long. He raised his hand and crooked his index finger at her, beckoning her forward and she was helpless to refuse. Her feet seemed to move of their own and though she never touched the doors they swung open as if they were not there at all. She made her way slowly to him and when she stood in front of the tall man in red, he bowed so deeply to her she thought he would loose his balance and fall. He then stood and raised a thin hand taking hers in his and kissing the top of it, causing another wave of heat to cross her face and coerced a deep chuckle from the man in front of her. When he straightened he did not release her hand, he simply held tighter and when Maeve looked at their intwined hands she couldn't help but feel at peace, it seemed as though her small hand being engulfed by his large one was not too unfamiliar. She looked back into his eyes and he gave her a warm small smile in return.

"Miss Townsend, would you allow me to escort you to your room?"

Was this how it was always going to be? Alucard sending shivers down her spine and making her feel adolescent again? This would prove interesting.

"Yes please….. Alucard"


	16. Chapter 15

I cannot summit to words the shame I feel about how long it has been since I updated this story. To any readers that still acknowledge this story's existence, wow. You have some incredible patience. Thank you to every one who has been reading this story and I do have an explanation for my lack of updates. Stories come and go through my head like changing underwear, and they are always for a different fandom. Currently Hellsing has been in a stalemate with Supernatural. My addiction with that show has been spiraling out of control and it had completely shoved Hellsing from my mind. I need to have Hellsing in my head to write this story, without it I am lost and lose all ideas that I had in my head for a new chapter. So you see I have had complete writers block doe to the Winchester brothers sexiness refusing to leave my mind. I am in the process of rectifying this and I will do my best to get a chapter out at least every 2 weeks. Forgive me, I'm almost done school for the summer and then I'll be working full time and I should have some free time to get out a chapter a week, but please be patient. Know that I love you guys, you have given me a lot of confidence in my writing and made me want to continue. I am also working on some art for this story seeing as that's what I'm going to school for :p I should have some up soon. I;m already working on the next chapter and I hope to have it up next week. Hope you like it and please review :D

* * *

Chapter 15

The Hallway was incredibly frightening. The walls were so dark Maeve could hardly tell what they were made of. The blood red carpet beneath her feet made it impossible to make a sound in the long hall and make the deafening silence around them even deeper. Large candelabras lit the dim hall making their shadows become massive and creep down the walls like separate entities, making her pale skin crawl and inch slowly closer to Alucard with each tentative step. However when her shoulder brushed his arm she realized how close she had gotten and faltered a step to separate their bodies and a red flare of a blush ignited on her cheeks.

Alucard grinned to himself. She was so very innocent, and he was so very ready to take that innocence in his hands and mold her into something magnificent. Mina had come to him an unopened bloom and by the end she was offering her body to him and craving his touch. A pang of guilt then filled his being and his eyes hollowed for just a moment. He looked down at the Young woman next to him and came close to letting out a sigh before sucking it back in. Mina's innocence had been taken so fast and he realized how much he regretted it now. One of his favourite qualities in her was her fathomless innocence, of course that had been a different time and it was expected of the women of the time to be as such. To find one of such innocence as an adult in this day and age was a rare find indeed.

He once again looked to his side and smiled at Maeve, though she wasn't paying attention. She looked like a young child at Christmas. Her eyes were wide with wonder and he could tell she was itching to reach out into the darkness and touch the walls to end her curiosity. Her lips were slightly parted and Alucard could practically see her breath in the ice cold hallway. His gaze carried around the hall and his forehead crinkled. This section of the mansion was ancient. There was no electricity only flame and there was no heat or modern technology whatsoever. There were only old portraits of the dead and a lingering smell of old yellowing parchment. Memories long buried lingered in this section of the mansion, subsequently Integra never came into this part of her home and therefore it was the ideal place to hide his little Maeve.

Maeve continued to slowly walk down the hallway a few steps behind Alucard and could not believe the age of the walls around her. This place had to have been hundreds of years old, and by the looks of the portraits on the wall it had been in Integra's family for all of that time. She could feel all of the same blue eyes on her body, raking over her every flaw and imperfection, her confidence shrinking and her self worth deflating with every step. She subconsciously got closer to Alucard again, but before she could reach his vicinity her blood ran cold and froze in her veins.

Alucard continued for a step or two until he realized she was no longer walking with him. When he turned She was slowly advancing towards one of the portraits on the wall, her arm outstretched, her hand trembling. Curiosity peaked, he turned fully to her and stepped towards her to find what had piqued her interest in one painting.

Her hand was so close now she could feel him. She had to feel it, to see if what she was feeling was real. Before her in the painting was the man that had appeared behind Integra's desk. His shoulder length blond hair and ice blue eyes were exactly as she had remembered. But she could remember him from much more than just the incident with Integra. No, she knew this man, but how could she possibly when Integra said he was her grandfather, he was probably long dead. But how could that be? She could feel his fatherly touch, hear his words of comfort and his cries of anger and fear. She could see him standing in the snow, in a blizzard, next to a fire, in a lovely garden, standing over a bed. So many images flashed before her eyes that her head felt like it was going to split in two. She couldn't focus, so many voices and pictures flashed through her mind she thought she was going to be sick. Then a large hand clamped her shoulder and she was pulled roughly from her torture.

Alucard had watched her as her hand was snatched back from the painting like it was on fire and instead went to her temple, as if to stave a migraine. Emotions flashed across her face faster than he could read them but one constant was pain. She was in pain. And he was just standing there. He nimbly took a large step forward and grasped her shoulder in an attempt to jerk her from her thoughts. It worked almost immediately and her large brown eyes shifted to his face. Alucard almost stumbled back from the look of pure terror and confusion in those eyes. They were like projectors that he could not escape, showing him the depths of her soul and heart without even knowing it. Fat tears began to well and fall from those beautiful eyes and he stepped forward to wrap Maeve in his arms. Her small body shook and wavered until her knees began to shake, at which point Alucard swung her up into his arms to carry her bridal style the rest of the way to her rooms.

Maeve didn't know what was happening but before she realized she was in Alucard's arms and she was being carried. She hadn't been carried since she was a child and her father was carrying her back from the market. It gave her an immediate sense of calm and she stopped crying almost immediately. She then snuggled further into the wrapping warmth and closed her eyes.

Alucard looked down when her breathing slowed to find her asleep in his arms. His eyebrows furrowed and his shoulders would have slumped had her frail body not been in his arms. He was so confused by this little one. With Mina, she had been calm and collected and had only very few signs of Elisabeta's memories. However Maeve seemed to be plagued his Mina. She was seeing figures from the past and having feelings that Mina had. It was so much harder, and much more complicated and if the time came to explain, things would get very interesting. Maeve is also much more independent than Mina was. It was a different time, women were much more free then they were one hundred years ago.

Her weight was nothing in his arms. She was lighter than air and the only reason he did not have to look down to see if she was still in his arms was because there was a small gap between his glove and the sleeve of his coat where her hair brushed against his skin. Silk met ice and he was glad that he had no need for oxygen, otherwise he would have forgotten to breathe. Her hair was so soft that he could have sworn that it was silken threads sent from God. He stalked silently down the corridors, his feet making no sound, his lungs not drawing breath, his eyes unblinking. Had someone been watching they would have sworn it was two specters walking the hallways of an old manor, two lovers untouched by time.

When he reached the door to her room a breeze swept passed his feet and he heard the latch unlock on the door, it then swung open silently and opened up the room beyond to Alucard. His right foot stepped in to the doors and the small candelabras around the room lit quickly leaving a dim glow in the room. The walls were covered with a faded wallpaper that he was sure was once a deep blood red. The furniture was made of dark mahogany, a dresser set against the far wall, to the left an ancient vanity table, the mirror fogged with dust and a small antique stool with a red velvet cushion. The bed was opposite the vanity, large enough for ten people, the duvet plush and a deep black. The canopy wrapped around the four posts of the bed and was a sheer black, thick enough for privacy yet thin enough to see shapes from outside or within.

Alucard walked to the bed and a small wind picked up, pushing back the covers of the bed, and he laid his precious cargo on the plush mattress. As her back hit the mattress he carefully raised her legs and tucked them tenderly beneath the covers of the bed. He also brushed her hair out from underneath her head to prevent it getting caught and causing discomfort. When she was properly settled and tucked in beneath the covers, he leaned back and rested his torso on the bottom corner post of the bed, the smooth wood making no noise against his coat. Alucard did not know how long he sat watching her sleep from sheer exhaustion. He tried to memorize ever colour in her skin, every contour in her face, every strand of her hair.

As he watched his mind slipped into memory and the fog of the past clouded his senses. The smell of burning candles remained but a breeze slipped around his ankles and the smell of spices and incense crept into his nostrils. Under his hands he felt a rough wooden table and ancient parchment, pen and ink and beautiful silk, of every colour, swirling around her feet, making her look like a vision from a distant dream.

He sat at his war desk looking over his war plans. He and his advisers had slaved all day trying to decide the next course of action and he was making final adjustments before the attack was finalized. The sun had long since set and darkness had covered his land. His beloved was already in the land of dreams and he longed to join her, but he could not concede until the plans were finished. His muscles ached and his fingers were cramped and he had almost finished, until the quill dropped from his hands. Two hands had fallen softly on his shoulders and for a moment he tensed, ready to strike down any who dare try and attack him from behind, but then the scent reached his nose. Flowers, she smelled like the wildflowers that dotted the land and spices from her dinner. The hands trailed up the sides of his neck and back again then trailed down his shoulders and across his tense, sore shoulder blades. His body deflated at her touch and he leaned his neck to the side, craving the delicate flesh and soothed his soul in a single caress.

"My love, you must come to bed. Your body is weary husband, retire for the night".

He smiled softly and turned his head to her. Her dark hair fell in waves past her waist and it was softer than anything he could have ever imagined. Her skin was pale and her eyes were dark, but the held all the wonders of the world to him. Her silk nightgown flowed around her ankles and made it seem as though she simply glided across the floor like an erethral being. He knew that he had to finish his plans but her touch was making him crazy.

"Please my love, you know there is nothing I would rather do than follow you to bed but these plans must be finished. The council is gathering tomorrow at dawn and they must be finished".

Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes darken by a shade. He let out a great sigh, and hung his head low. Her hands continued to massage his skin and his resistance slowly began to crumble. He knew she hated to see him go off to battle. She could climb the walls of the castle and watch him until he and his army were but a speck on the horizon. She would pale considerably and her eyes did not dry until he returned. Her attending maid had told him of her condition when he came back from a long battle the month before. She would not sleep, would not eat and lived only for the moments of grace she would receive when his letters would reach her, smeared with dirt and blood from the battlefield. What time she didn't spend locked in their quarters was spent in the cathedral. She prayed night and day for his safe return and often fell asleep in front of the holy figure of Mary. He hated knowing that he was the cause of her distress, but the war had to be fought and he was the only one who could lead his people to victory.

"I swear to you love as soon as these plans are done I will wrap you in my arms, and we can dream of each other. I won't be much longer, I swear".

She frowned slightly then heaved a great sigh and smiled the smile he fell in love with. She gave a little nod and rested a light chaste kiss on his lips. Her lips were like heaven. Soft as clouds and sweet as nectar, he craved for their touch. When she pulled away she smiled at him once more and headed back into their bedchambers the rest once again.

Alucard inhaled sharply and wiped his hand tiredly over his face. Memories like that had been creeping into his mind more often as of late and had been haunting his dreams. That had been one of his last moment with her. The plans that he was finishing were for the final battle he had waged as a mortal man. When he returned she was dead, her body lifeless and cold. His eyes went back to the girl lying in the bed next to him. She was a blessing given to a wretch like him. He was an abomination and yet he was not only given a second chance at love but a third. Who was giving him these blessings? Surely God would not give him such a gift.

He stood silently, shutting and locking the door from the inside, so that should she wish it she could go out on her own, but none could enter. He then fazed through the floor down four levels until he came to his chamber is solace. He sat in the high back chair and poured himself a glass of wine that he would not touch. It was simply so that he could imagine a time when a goblet of blood red wine was the only red liquid he considered drinking. He sat there in his solitude and pondered the wonder of his blessed gift and how he would make her see who she was and would soon become again.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She could feel the piercing pain, and hear the cries. It startled her when she realized they were hers. White linens soiled with large droplets of blood pooled around her knees. Goosebumps littered her skin from the cool breeze slipping through her flimsy gown. The cool was battled by the burning touches from her lover. He knelt before her, his silk shirt pulled down to reveal his perfect pale flesh. His long, silky locks tumbled over his shoulders and shone like black pearls. Her body ached for him, for his touch, for his love, for his soul. Her body arched as his arm snaked around her back and his face came down to hers and their eyes connected.

Brown to Red.

Maeve shot up in bed, gasping for air. Her hands clawed at her chest and her lungs burned. Tears fell from her eyes, slowly at first and then more rapidly. Her knees pulled up to her chest and she cradled her head in her hands until she regained her breath.

When she calmed down she began to think about the dream. She knew that the man was indeed her dark protector, Alucard. But the dream was so vivid it seemed real, but that was impossible.

It was then that she realized she was in a room she didn't recognise. The thick sheets were bundled around her waist and were thicker than normal, obviously made for very cold nights. In fact Maeve then began to shiver and drew the sheets around her shoulders, looking about the very cold, very dark room.

The walls were large and the ceilings high and intimidating. The walls were what looked like thick country stone, something you would find in an ancient castle. She squinted in the dark trying to identify more objects in the shadows. Her bed was a large, four poster, wooden canopy bed with what looked like the remnants of gossamer curtains around the edge of the posts.

At the end of the bed, about three feet away, there was a large wooden armoire with two wide doors and three small dressers at the bottom beneath the doors. Two bedside tables flanked the bed with large candles on each that matched the candelabras that seemed to litter the walls. Finally she located the heavy looking wooden door in the left hand corner from where she sat, hidden by the shadows of the room. Wanting to get out of the creepy room, Maeve pulled the blankets more tightly around her form and pulled herself out of bed and towards the door.

When she grabbed the handle she withdrew her hand like she had been burned. The handle was ice cold! The thick, iron push handle was almost painful to touch, but she wrapped her blanket around her hand and fought to open it. She finagled the door to open and was pleased when she heard a small click.

She slowly poked her head out of the door and looked back and forth down the dimly lit hallway. She gripped the blanket and moved out of the room leaving the door slightly ajar, in case she needed to get back to it quickly. She scurried down the hallway as fast as she could, ignoring the fact that she probably looked like and idiot, and the many pictures on the wall. She got a fair way down the hallway passing doors and staircases, looking for a hallway that she could check before she leaped into the darkness. She waddled down the hallway in her blankets until she heard scuffling noises coming from behind a door. There was a light coming from the crack above the floor. Light flooded her senses and the smell of bacon and eggs flooded her nose. She was drawn to the door, and without thinking she moved toward the door and pushed it open.

Walter looked up from his breakfast and nearly fell out of his chair. There was a large mass standing in his doorway, with no outstanding features, nor was it making a sound. He was ready to kill before he saw the large brown eyes staring at him from the depths of the mass. His body slumped and he relaxed, and a smile split his wrinkled face. He stood from his chair and walked over to the blanket mummy in his doorway. When he stood a foot away from her he leaned forward, pulling the blanket from her face he saw the laughter in her eyes and he couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him.

"Miss Townsend, if I didn't know better I would have said that we might have been dealing with mummies and vampires."

Maeve giggled softly, tinkling like a chime.

"I;m so sorry Walter, I didn't know that this was your room, but I smelled food and I guess my stomach decided that I can just barge into rooms without knocking. I'll leave. "

Walter grabbed a hold of the back of the blanket before Maeve could exit the room. He pulled her back towards him and made sure she wasn't leaving before he walked to a trunk in the back of the room. Maeve looked after him curiously as he opened the creaky trunk and pulled out a large, light brown, woollen sweater, then strode back across the room handing the item to her. Meave looked at him curiously and held the sweater close to her chest.

"I forget how cold it can become in the manor, forgive me for my forgetfulness, and wear this to keep you warm. This way Sir Integra won't try and destroy the walking blanket mummy in her manor."

Maeve threw back her head and laughed, "Oh Walter! Thank you, that's very kind. And don't worry I'm more or less used to the cold, it was just a little shocking first thing in the morning".

"Well put that on and I will escort you to the kitchen so that You can eat this morning. Everyone else has eaten so what would you like."

Maeve had dropped the blanket and was pulling the sweater over her head. Her face peeped out from the neck hole and she looked quite guilty.

"Oh Walter, you don't have to make me anything. I interrupted your breakfast, just give me directions and I can make my own breakfast. You eat and relax."

Walter laughed at the little girl in front of him. She had finally managed to get into the sweater he had given her and she looked like a doll dressed in kens clothing. It had been his when he was in his twenties, and it hung off of her like a potato sack. However it would keep her warm while she was in the older part of the mansion, and she wouldn't have to worry about getting sick.

"Miss Townsend, I am a butler. It's what I do. Now let's get you to the kitchens and fed."

Maeve stood her ground stubbornly. She looked between Walter, his food, and back again. Her head cocked to the side and she chewed slightly on her lips. She stood back up straight and stood her ground.

"Fine I'll make you a deal. You can take me to the kitchen, and make me breakfast but after you finish you and I will eat breakfast together and learn more about each other", She held out her hand for a shake," Deal?"

Walter considered her request for a moment. After about a minute he walked over to his small table and grabbed his coffee and plate and then shook hands with the girl.

"You, Miss Townsend, have yourself a deal".

Maeve was laughing uncontrollably. Walter had finished the story of Seras meeting Pip for the first time. She was clutching her stomach and Walter was laughing along with her. Maeve was wiping tears from her eyes and trying to catch her breath.

* * *

"Oh Walter! That is HILARIOUS! She was only using one finger? My God, that would be awesome to see!"

Walter smiled at the girl, "Oh yes it was quite entertaining."

They had finished breakfast a long time ago. They had been talking for more than an hour about everything. Interests, likes, dislikes, family, memories and they had finally gotten to Hellsing manor and the people within. He had explained to her how Seras and Pip had come to the mansion and how they had gotten so close. However Maeve wanted to know about a certain guardian angel, but she was unsure how to ask. Walter knew what she wanted to talk about but he wasn't sure if he should ease her curiosity. Even he didn't know all there was to know about Alucard, he wasn't sure if anyone did. Maeve seemed like a logical person, but anyone can succumb to curiosity. And her having curiosity with Alucard would only egg the vampire on, which would lead to only pain for Maeve.

After talking for her for this time he had come to find out more about her. She was a bright young woman, who loved literature and life. She wanted to go off to school to be a teacher, so that she could keep classic literature alive in the heart of children. She loved music and nature, and she loved her parents very much and it killed her that she didn't see them as much as she would like. Most of all he learned that she was just a little girl. She may be considered an adult in modern society but she was so very innocent in the ways of the world that he felt very protective of her.

When Sir Integra was a child, he had tried to help her with a childhood that no child should be robbed of. Of course she needed to learn what she would have to do to run the family business and protect the queen. But to find out that monsters are real and will bump in the dark at such a young age prevented her from having a normal childhood. He tried and failed with Integra, but now there was another child before him, hanging in the balance between life and death. She had no idea the horrors waiting for her should Alucard get his way. She would be trapped here, subjugated to his will, unable to leave him. She would find out the monster that lies beneath the dashing good looks and the innocent light in her eyes would be put out like fire in a storm. He failed once and he did not intend to again.

Maeve stopped her frivolous laughter when she noticed the light leave Walter's face. He suddenly looked years older and like someone had hurt him. What could have brought on this kind of change? She leaned forward in her chair and leaned across the table to grasp his hand. Walter was shocked out of thoughts at the contact and nearly ripped back his hand. His eyes locked wit Maeve's concerned face.

"Walter, is something wrong?"

Walter smiled warmly, but it did not reach his eyes. He grasped her hand back with a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes dear, I'm fine. Don't you worry about me, just the musings of an old man"

Maeve smiled a little smile. And released Walter's hand. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs elegantly.

"Walter you are not old. You are seasoned. You are wise and you look out for those you care for. You are a noble man and Sir Integra should be proud to have you on her staff."

Walter slightly melted at the girls words. He knew that Integra appreciated his service but her words made him feel very wanted and very warmed. He got up from the small café table in the small kitchen and walked around to her side. She looked up at him with childlike innocence and smiled that million watt smile. He Leaned down and dropped a small kiss on the top of her head, like a father would give his daughter. Unfortunately someone chose that moment to enter the kitchens.

"…. and what is going on in here?"

Maeve shivered as his voice flooded her senses. His tone was chilling and foreboding, and Maeve had a feeling that things were going to get ugly.


	18. Chapter 17

I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've moved home and a going to be commuting back and forth to school so I'll have even less time to update. However to make up I'm giving you two chapters and I hope to get another one out before school starts. Hope you enjoy and thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, I really appreciate it 3

* * *

Chapter 17

"…. and what is going on in here?"

Alucard looked at Walter with disdain. His hands were on Maeve's shoulders and his lips had just left the top of her head. If possible, Alucard's eyes had darkened a shade and he was glaring through his glasses at the man he had worked with for so many years. He had touched what was not his. He would get one warning because he was a comrade, and after that he would face the same fate as the rest.

Alucard walked forward and placed his right hand on her left shoulder and tried not to visibly shudder. The heat coming from her skin was almost enough to warm his whole body. He could feel her shuddering under his touch and felt a smirk come to his lips. His thumb drew small circles while he kept his eyes on Walter, playing with the wool of the sweater he knew belonged to the butler.

Walter knew he had made a grave mistake. He should not have slipped in his vigilance of his closeness to Maeve. Alucard would see this slip as a threat and react violently, whether it be against him or Maeve. He took a subtle step back from the sitting girl, not so much that she would notice but that Alucard would see. The Vampire's smirk grew into a smile, a very malicious smile.

Maeve didn't know what was going on. Alucard had entered and the tension in the room got so thick she could barely breath. Alucard had stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder and she almost melted. While his skin was ice cold he was making her temperature rise exponentially, her breathing got faster and her eyes couldn't focus on anything but him. Every so often his eyes would flicker beneath the glasses and she would catch a glimpse of the magnificent coloured eyes.

"So Alucard," said Walter," what brings you to the kitchens this morning"

Alucard grinned and tightened his grip on Maeve and leaned on one foot.

"Master had been asking for you Walter. It seems that you have been down here for quite a while and she is in need of your assistance. She sent me to find you and send you to her right away."

Walter sighed and straightened his back. He didn't want to leave Maeve on her own with Alucard now that he felt threatened, something might happen that both would regret. Unfortunately if he was being summoned he could not ignore his masters wishes. He squeezed Maeve's shoulder once before walking to the door the make his exit before he left however he had to make sure Maeve was kept occupied for the day.

"Alucard, if you aren't busy today would you please show Maeve around the manor, and explain her limitations. It's a miracle she found her way here when she woke up".

Alucard looked over his glasses at the old butler. With a feral grin he replied,

"Oh, have no fear Walter. I will give young Miss Townsend a complete tour of the manor and she will be quite occupied for the rest of the day".

Walter looked past the tall demon and to the girl he was trying so hard to protect. H could tell she was shaking and her eyes locked on his, then moved up to look Alucard in the face. He could tell she was drawn to the tall vampire, like most people were, and that worried him to no end. If the memories of her past resurfaced there would be no stopping Alucard from taking her into the darkness of his world and suffocating her in evil.

"Have a wonderful day miss, and remember that you do have to eat three meals a day unlike our friend. Please remember that throughout the day"

And with that Walter was off to Sir Integra's office leaving Maeve and Alucard alone in the silent kitchen.

He looked down at her sitting form realizing she was still curled in her pyjamas and Walters very old sweater. He had to get her changed, being able to smell the old man's small mixed in with her smell diminished her pureness and he could not have that.

"Come Maeve, let us get you back to your room so that you won't have to walk around the manor in your sleep clothes",

Maeve blushed when she realized he was right and she lifted herself from her chair to follow him out of the kitchen. When she stood Alucard took her hand and wrapped it around his bicep, covering her hand with his.

She blushed and looked at their linked arms, then at the ground. He chuckled at her modesty, seeing as it wasn't a quality that one found around in his line of work very often. Of course the police girl was when she had first come to Hellsing but that passed very quickly.

As Alucard led Maeve down the corridors, all of which looked the same, Maeve couldn't help but think of what had happened between Alucard and Walter in the kitchen. It was like they were having a staring contest and Alucard won. Walter seemed very weary leaving them alone together. She knew he was dangerous, he was a vampire for god's sake, but he wouldn't hurt her, would he?

Alucard could practically feel the nervousness and curiosity coming off her in waves. She was thanking about him and Walter. His eyes narrowed, he would have to have a long talk with Walter about touching things that weren't his. A malicious glint entered his eyes, and his lips curled in a grin at the thought of the look on the butlers face when he had entered the kitchen. Integra was genuinely looking for him but she had not asked him to find her butler, he just needed to get her away from him.

Maeve looked up from the cobblestones in the floor when they stopped in front of her bedroom door. Alucard gripped the handle and pulled open the door, bowing and letting Maeve enter the room in front of him. She walked into the room, holing her hands nervously in front of her mouth to hide the blush that was growing on her cheeks. He was a gentleman that was for sure. She walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer only to fin it empty. She continued with the other three drawers to find them similarly barren. She looked quizzically at Alucard and he simply smirked and walked over to her closet.

He grabbed the handles of the door and swung them open dramatically and Maeve moved beside him to look into the large standing closet and gasped at what she saw. A dozen dresses of different styles, colors and fabrics. There were short dresses, long dresses, silky dresses, velvety dresses, just about any kind of dress you could think of. Maeve's breath was taken away as she ran her hands over the fabrics of the dresses. They all probably cost the same amount as her rent every month and some seemed very old like heirlooms. She looked up at Alucard with wide eyes filled with question and he just smiled.

"Do you like them? They should all be in your size and most will keep you warm enough that you shouldn't need Walter's raggedy old sweater anymore."

"Alucard where did these come from? don't get me wrong they're all beautiful but where are my clothes? I can't wear these around all day these are special occasions dresses, they're all so formal!"

Alucard wrapped a long arm around Maeve's shoulder and she could swear her heart stopped. His head dropped down next to her ear and she could feel his breath caressing her ear and neck. The coldness of his arm mixing with the warmth of his breath sent shivers up and down her spine and made her eyes squeeze shut.

"These are for you my dear, and I hoped you would agree to wear them while you are here. You deserve a little spoiling after what you have been through. You. Unlike the other people in this manor, don't have to wear a uniform and I thought you would like to look nice when wandered the castle. That if someone would happen to sneak a peak of you through a window pane they may think that the manor is haunted when they see you gliding through the halls."

Maeve's eyes snapped open and she turned her gaze to Alucard. She realized too late that by doing this she was put not an inch away from his face. Her eyes locked with his and her whole body froze. It was like she was looking into the fires of hell, with oranges and reds swirling around together and dancing. She was caught and there was nothing she could do to stop it, and she didn't know if she wanted to. His arm tightened around her shoulder and his hot breath hit her lips in a steady rhythm.

Alucard couldn't believe his luck. She was in the perfect position and he could take her now if he wished. She was in his grasp and he could see her circulatory system going mad beneath her delicate pale skin. His arm around her shoulder tightened and his other arm curled around her waist Pulling her towards him so that their bodies were touching. Her warm breath tickled his lips and chin and he could see her chest pounding from her heart's rapid breathing.

Alucard leaned forward bringing his face closer to Maeve's and tilted his head slightly to the side making his eyes disconnect from hers for only a moment. But a moment was enough it seemed, because in that moment she realized what was about to happen and jerked none to gently away from his body.

Alucard was jolted and tightened his grip on Maeve's waist so that she would not fall back and harm herself but that just made her fight against his arms. She got out of his grip once he had settled her on her feet and she curled up into herself. Alucard knew he had made a mistake when he saw the deer in the headlights look on her face and her fetal body language. He stood straight and bowed as deep as he could, a bow usually reserved for royalty. He kept his eyes trained on the floor and kept track of her by her heartbeat.

"I'm terribly sorry. I don't know what came over me. I swear it will not happen again, Miss Townsend."

Maeve looked at the man in front of her. He was blaming himself for their previous position though it was partially her fault as well. And he was bowing to her. This had gone too far. She stepped forward, stumbling hesitantly. She put her hands on either side of his head and pushes him back on the balls of his feet. She knelt on the ground and tried to get him to look up without actually looking in his eyes. When Alucard saw she had knelt on the floor in front of him he looked up at her face and went to a bent knee in front of her.

Maeve noticed how large he was. He dwarfed her even when they were kneeling. She kept her hands on his shoulders even though she had to reach up above her head to do so.

"Alucard it's not your fault, the blame is on both of us. You shouldn't have gotten so close and I shouldn't have let you. Lets keep that in mind for next time, ok."

Alucard looked at the young woman in front of him and smiled, not a malicious or smug smile, but a genuine smile. He had not scared her off but he would have to tread carefully from now on. He should have known it would take longer to seduce her. With Mina he had the advantage of Lucy's sickness and Harker's absence to help her into his arms. Now he had her fear of the outside, but that was it. He would have to be careful about his proximity to her for a while to gain back her trust.

Maeve Kept her eyes on his chin as to not look him in the eyes. She didn't know what had happened but she knew it had something to do with his eyes. They were so hypnotic and frighteningly familiar to her somehow. She knew she would have to be careful around him, it was like he had a gravitational pull that she was incredibly susceptible to. She raised herself from the floor and watched him do the same. They both looked at each other for a moment before she planted her hands on her hips and turned to look at the closet.

"Now where were we?"


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After about 10 minutes Maeve exited her room and found Alucard waiting for her in the hallway. Alucard drank in her appearance. She had chosen a knee length dress that was off the shoulder and a light mint green in colour. It had a band around the waist in a dark forest green and had a barely visible vine pattern hidden in the folds of the dress.

Maeve held her hands, clasped in front of her stomach and glanced at Alucard every now and again. She still thought all the dresses were too formal but seeing as all her other clothes had mysteriously disappeared she didn't really have any other choice. She had simple cream coloured flats on her feet that made no audible sound when she stepped.

Though he wished she had chosen a longer dress akin to the ones Mina used to wear, Alucard could see the advantages of this. Her pale slender legs were exposed along with her collar bone and a large amount of her shoulders. Her arms were covered but her small hands poked out of the ends. Her pale skin and dark hair clashed against the green of the dress and made her look all the more tantalizing. Her large chocolate eyes were ever so embarrassed and it brought a smile to his lips.

Once again Alucard stepped forward and offered his arm to Maeve, and once again received a feverish blush as his reward for his chivalry. Maeve hooked her arm with his and he began to lead her down the hallway in an unknown direction.

"I thought it would be best that we start at the main entrance to the manor and work our way across. The grounds are quite extensive and I'm absolutely sure you will get lost more than once. However we like our privacy and this was really the only way to get it"

Maeve laughed at his statement. She could see why the Hellsing organization would want their privacy, what with a gun range a private heli-pad and a few vampire's running around. Alucard gave her a soft smile as they descended a dark small staircase. Maeve knew she would have to remember what floor everything was on. As long as she had the floors of all the main necessities and rooms she would be ok.

Once they made their way to the main entrance of the manor Maeve spun slowly drinking in the grand staircases and painstaking architecture that had been built for the Hellsing family. The builders obviously cared for the family with the detail that was put into the walls themselves. She could feel the marble moving under her feet. The waves of patterns dancing with her as she spun, getting dizzy but not caring.

Alucard stared at the girl that was currently spinning in circles in the entrance way one of the darkest manors in all the world. So much death had happened both in this building and because of those that occupy it. So much blood and she was dancing in it. Because of her infallible innocence she could not feel the warm, sticky, coppery liquid that swirled around her ankles. He could barely stand seeing her so happy when he knew what had really happened here.

"Come let's move on, if you think this is impressive wait until you see the rest of the manor."

The sarcasm dripping from his words went completely unnoticed by Maeve as her swirling came to a stop but her head didn't. Alucard grabbed a hold of the fail girls arm before she collapsed and huffed at her childishness. Maeve looked up at Alucard with a small frown on her face that that only marred her face for a split second before it was replaced by a troubled grin.

"Sorry, I haven't done that in years and it was really the only way to see it all. I promise it won't happen again and you are free to continue so that I don't get quite so lost."

Her voice was slightly dampened and he knew it was because of his stiffness. He let out a breath and slumped his shoulders a little before giving her a tired smile.

"It's alright little one. But there is much to see and little time to see it in so unless you want to miss dinner, and have Walter jumping down my throat, we must be going"

Maeve smiled and wrapped her arm around his once again and they were off. He showed her all the main rooms in the manor. The dining hall, for very important dinner company, the dining room, for staff and soldiers (which really just looked like a cafeteria), Integra's office, the main baths on the main floor and the second floor and the main kitchen that was full of industrial sized applicances that looked like it could make food for thousands.

Maeve tried to wrap her head around the massiveness of the manor but then Alucard would show her another room and they all began to melt together. All the architecture melted and made one giant room filled with an assortment of objects and household plants and appliances. It was beginning to make her head hurt. That was until Alucard asked her if she wished to see the barracks.

"The barracks? Isn't that where they shoot the guns and go through tests and weapon training? You'd let me go there?"

"Well," said Alucard with a raised eyebrow, " You almost went there when you first arrived here. When you took off running out of the infirmary I caught you right before you got to the exit of the civilian area and into the militarized zone. Would you like to see it?"

Maeve smiled and nodded so fast Alucard thought she might knock herself out. So he grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway to the exit for the barracks. As they passed the hospital doors He saw Maeve give a quick wave to a nurse changing sheets and she looked absolutely appalled at the fact that she was walking with the monster of the manor.

Maeve ignored the look and kept on following Alucard. She was completely content even though she knew that she would never remember all the rooms she realized this was the most fun she'd had since coming to this place. When she saw the doors labeled barracks and shooting range a hop pushed it's way into her step and she began to hum in anticipation.

Alucard huffed in amusement at her amazement at the fact she would see the place where the dirty soldiers and mercenaries slept and worked so that they would be out of his way. He pushed open the doors and gently pulled Maeve behind him before the door shut on her. As he led her through he showed her the buildings that the dogs lived in, though he didn't refer to them as dogs to her, and then headed towards the gun range. As they got closer they could hear a few rounds going off and Maeve got up on her tip toes to try and see who it was.

Alucard led her around to where the soldiers were training only realizing his mistake when he saw the leader of the wild geese putting his gun down, getting ready to reload. However he stopped reaching for his cartridge when Maeve cried out to him.

"Pip! Pip over here!"

Alucard growled low in his chest at the sight of the young mercenary. Maeve was much too close to the dog for his liking and now she was walking over to him after having ripped her warm tender arm from his. Reluctantly he began to follow slowly behind her making himself look as menacing as possible to scare off the other soldiers that may be looking at his Maeve.

Maeve didn't even notice Alucard's attitude as she raced over to Pip and enveloped him in a large hug. Pip squeaked as re saw Alucard's face over Maeve's shoulder, he looked like he was ready to rip him to pieces. Pip pushed her away gently as to not incur Alucard's wrath and looked down at her with a nervous smile.

"Pip are you ok? You look a little nauseous. Anyways how are you doing? I haven't seen you for a few days."

Pip swallowed thickly and gave a nervous giggle.

"Well I've just been training 'ere and practicing my aim. Sorry I 'aven't seen you but I 'ave been busy an you 'ave been busy so….."

"Oh it's alright Pip. I just wanted to say hi. And I'm not surprised we haven't seen each other! This place is huge! Alucard has been showing me around all day and I'll never remember it all!"

Pip laughed a little but then saw Alucard's darkening face.

"Well I wouldn't want to stop you on your tour, so I will be going back to de barracks and you can continue an I will be seeing you later"

Before Maeve could blink Pip was gone and she was left alone with Alucard again. Maeve couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with Pip. Every time she sees him he's always so nervous and takes off as soon as he can. But since there was nothing that she could do she turned back to Alucard and held out her arm for him to take and continue the tour.

Alucard lead her through the manor up to the second floor and to a set of double doors. He pushed open the door and they led to a large dusty room that looked like it hadn't seen use in many years. Maeve entered the room and wandered around looking at dusty tables and chairs until she found something wonderful.

She sat down on a dusty stool and lifted the cover to the ivory keys that made her hands tingle. She stroked the keys and sighed lightly before she began to play a tune. Alucard watched her with interest as she played. It was just a simple tune but she was completely immersed in the world she had created around the piano. Her arms moved slowly getting her hands where they needed to be to press the next key.

He walked over to her silently and sat down next to her. However when he sat he gently brushed her shoulder and it was enough to break her out of her trance. She jumped and hit too many keys at once creating a noise that Alucard thought would make his ears bleed.

"Oh god I'm sorry! You just scared me that's all"

Alucard laughed, "It's ok where did you learn to play like that?"

Maeve blushed, "well my mom is a piano instructor and she always just taught from our house and when the lesson was done she would give me a few pointers until she taught me full out. She's amazing behind the keys, it's like magic."

Maeve looked off into space for a minute until she jumped up from the stool and her hands smacked into her face in shock and horror. Alucard nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What? What is it?"

"My parents have no idea where I am! They are going to kill me!"


	20. Chapter 19

I am coming to you Live from Sheridan college! Yes I am uploading this at school. I have a three hour break between classes and I have decided if I have no homework that this is that this time is going to be dedicated to! YAY! Hope you like it R&R!

* * *

Chapter 19

Maeve ran through the halls, desperately trying to remember where the large doors leading into Integra's office were. She couldn't believe she forgot about her parents! She always called her mother twice a week on her insistence, it was like clockwork. She had missed two checkups, her mother would be frantic!

She raced down the halls unaware of Alucard's speedy pursuit. He followed behind her in the shadows where he would not be seen. She had left the small music room so abruptly after her outburst, something about parents. He watched her amazed. Her feet were pounding so hard against the floor the impact reverberated up her legs and into her torso. Her hair flew behind her like a majestic horse going full throttle though the fields. Her eyes were wide with fear and her perfect petal lips were spread to let the max amount of oxygen pass through to keep her moving. Surprisingly the course she was on now would lead her right to Integra's office, whether she knew it or not.

Maeve felt faint. She hadn't run like this since the attack on the hotel and this had been for a much longer period of time. After what felt like forever, she saw the double doors come into view and felt hope. The doors got closer and closer until finally she was upon them, then her entire body froze. She had not had the most pleasant experiences in this room and the last time she had locked eyes with Integra her blood had frozen in her veins. Those eyes shook her to her very soul and she couldn't figure out why.

She raised her hand to the door and stopped. What was the etiquette for entering her office? Did you knock, just go in or did you need an appointment? She must be a very busy woman what with protecting all of England. What if there was already someone in there and she interrupted? Would she be punished for it? There was only one way to find out.

*knock, knock, knock*

Maeve waited with baited breath until she heard a slight shuffling though the doors:

"Enter"

Maeve let out the breath she was holding then inhaled an even deeper breath and pushed open the door vigilantly. She walked on slowly keeping her eyes trained to the floor, unable to look up because of the fear gripping her heart. She got so far as the chair in front of sir Hellsing's desk until she was addressed.

"Miss Townsend, I suggest if you have something you need to say, look at me and say it"

Maeve moved her eyes up the chair, across her folded arms, past the glint of her silver cross, past the collar of her shirt, up her neck and finally got to her face. Her brows were furrowed in confusion and amusement over those soul shattering eyes.

"Now that's better, what do you want? If you have an issue with your accommodations I suggest you take it up with Walter, as that is his field of expertise".

"Oh no ma'am, "Maeve cried," everything is wonderful and everyone is being very helpful. I-I just need leave of the mansion for a short period of time".

Integra raised a brow. They sat there in a stalemate for no more than two minutes though it seemed like an eternity. Maeve began to sweat and panic from the look in the other woman's eyes. Integra finally broke the stalemate by unfurling her hands and reaching into her top desk drawer. Maeve was relieved when she pulled out a pack of cigars instead of a knife.

Integra chopped off the end of her Cuban cigar and skillfully lit it with one hand and a trusty match. Maeve's hand clung to the chair, her knuckles turning white from the exertion. Integra drew in a breath of sweet cancerous smoke and blew it back out directly into Maeve's face. She willed the tears back into her eyes and refused to blink, afraid of what might happened when she closed her eyes.

Integra congratulated the girl mentally for keeping her ground this long. Most people would have not even come in the office, but those that sis usually ran out after a few minutes pissing themselves. Hell even the round table members were hesitant to enter her personal office. Whatever this girl wanted it must be important.

"What would be so important that you had to interrupt me? Why would you, at this point, leave the safety of the manor?"

Maeve gulped down the spit that had gathered in her mouth.

"My parents must be horribly worried. They are every protective you see and if I don't check up with them on a regular basis they come looking for me. I just want to make a quick visit, just a day really, to let them see me and know that I'm ok. And I'll be fine, I'll borrow a car and go myself I won't be gone long and you don't have to spare one of your men to chaperone me."

Integra seemed to ponder the idea for a minute. She knew the girl was young and she was obviously close with her family. If what she said was true then her parents would come looking for her, find her abandoned apartment and call the police. They would be meddling with things that best not be meddled in. When she made her decision she rested her chin on her folded hands and looked Maeve directly in the eyes.

"I will allow your trip. However you must have an escort. I will not allow you to risk yourself to simply put your parents' minds to rest. You will go tomorrow and your escort will be Pip. You two seem to get along well, maybe you can even tell them he's a 'special' case and he wanted to see the country"

Maeve was speechless. Had Integra just cracked a joke? And Pip, he was terrified every time she was around him. He wouldn't have any fun and she was sure he had work to do here.

"I will have the Pip meet you in the main hall at 9 am on the hour. You will spend the day with your family at your home so that we know where you are. However, you will not separate from Pip, where he goes you go. You will make sure that your parents are content and don't come looking for you. Tell them that you are living with a friend and that you have gotten a job cleaning in a manor home. Then you will return by nightfall, so that the mercenary can finish his daily duties. Understood?"

Maeve was shocked. She didn't think that Integra would agree so easily. She was really expected to be shot down in flames.

"I will and if they wish to visit I will make sure that they call in advance and I will contact them elsewhere, circumstances permitting"

Integra sized up the girl in front of her. Yes she was a young woman but her size and mentality made her seem like a highschooler. She knew that Alucard had been watching from the shadows that whole time and she could practically hear him fuming from the shadows. She turned back to Maeve who sat looking like a deer in the headlights, surprised that she hadn't already shook herself out of her seat.

"Now if you are done I have a lot of work to get back to"

Integra returned her eyes back to her paper work and when she raised her eyes Maeve was already gone and a very angry Alucard had taken her place.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Integra locked eyes with the great black beast and gave him a look of exasperation. Her head was now resting on her right fist propped up on her desk. Alucard stood about a foot away from the front of her desk and looked as though someone had killed his kitten, you know, if he had a kitten.

"I know you were listening, did you not hear me say I was busy?"

Alucard was seething. His eyes had darkened to a ruby, crimson shade and his breath came out in ragged huffs. His hands were clenched at his sides and his coat seemed to have a mind of its own as it was billowing and twitching behind him from the power being emanated from the body that wore it.

"Pip? You send Pip to protect her. She'll be dead by morning putting her in his hands. I should go with her and you know it"

Integra smiled and condescendingly looked at her servant.

"Really Alucard is that a tone of jealousy I hear in your voice. Are you upset that Maeve will be with Pip all alone while you are left here to ponder?"

She was sure that the growl that tore through his larynx could be heard throughout the manor. He leapt towards the desk and planted his hands so hard on the edge she heard the telltale cracking of hardwood under his fingers. His eyes burned with fury and he looked as if he was ready to leap over the barrier of wood and rip out her throat.

"She is mine and you will do well to remember that"

Integra's entire attitude changed in the two seconds after he uttered those words. Her spine became ram rod straight and her muscles froze as if in time. Her hands clenched and her eyes narrowed into tiny icy slits. She took long deep breath like a dragon, her body turning into a machine to hold back the anger she was feeling at that moment.

"And you servant will do well to remember your place." She seethed, "I am your master and you are here because you are a weapon. Your duty is to protect her majesty and the soil of England not to run around like a horney school boy trying to get the girl you want. You belong here, not gallivanting around the countryside because a girl bats her eyes at you. Pip will accompany Miss Townsend and you will stay here in your quarters until further notice. Should I find you tried to follow you will be punished to the fullest and you will never see her again. Infatuation does not suit you Alucard and I will not have it fucking up my operation, UNDERSTOOD?"

Alucard drew back slightly from his master and stood as straight as she sat. His eyes never left hers and he tried to reign in his anger before he did something that would end up with a lot of pissed of people and him facing the true death. He let out a very deep, angry breath and tried not to scream in frustration and anger.

"Understood"

Integra relaxed slightly but kept up her guard, not knowing if he was completely safe to be around at the moment.

"Good. She is going to her parents, not into a nest, now pull yourself together, and get out of my office. I seem to remember that I said I had work to do."

Alucard fumed as he swept out of his masters office. Pip was going with Maeve to the country and he was confined to his rooms. What a fucking joke sending the French mercenary with Maeve, she was much too precious to leave with such an incompetent shit. He had wanted to go with her so that he could keep an eye on her and to examine her home and personal belongings. He could learn so much about her just by entering the door and now that opportunity was being wasted, wasted on a long haired mercenary that had consumed his prodigy and now was going for his love. This would not do at all.

Maeve was in her room packing some things when there was a knock on her door. She raised an eyebrow at the intrusion but got around her bed and over to the door, pulling it open to see her visitor. In front of her was the police girl, Seras Victoria, with what seemed to be a pile of clothes in her arms. She had a friendly smile on her face and she seemed to want to come in so Maeve moved aside to let her into the room. Seras moved into the room and gently put the clothes onto the edge of the bed next to the suitcase that was half full.

Maeve examined the girl quickly from top to bottom. Her reddish hair was cropped below her ears and spiked out in the back to touch her shoulders. She had narrow shoulders and s bust line that could make Hugh Hefner blush, that tapered into a tiny waist. She didn't have much in the way of hips and her long legs were uncovered by the uniform she wore and they would make a giraffe feel short. All in all she was pretty beautiful.

Seras smiled at Maeve as nice as she could, after all she hadn't even really talked to the girl yet, other than yelling at her during her first day in the chase. She had seen her a few times wandering the halls trying to get her bearings and she seemed like a nice enough person, although all this time she was spending with Pip may be a problem. In fact that was why she was there.

"Sorry to interrupt your packing but Walter told me you didn't have much in the way of normal street clothes so I thought I would bring you some normal clothes that you would be able to wear instead of those dresses. I got a few pairs of pants and shirts that will keep you warm in the country."

Maeve smiled at her widely and she could see why she was so pretty. She practically had an aura of innocence surrounding her; in fact she could practically smell it. She smiled and took the clothes from the much taller woman and put them aside on her bed, making sure to try them on to see what clothes of this Amazon would actually fit. When she turned back Seras was standing in the door jam and aqwardly shuffling her feet. She didn't really know how to start a conversation with a vampire, Alucard always started speaking first and he was the only other one she knew.

"Thank you very much for the clothes. Mine seemed to have disappeared. I'll have to grab some from home when I visit."

Seras looked up and bit her lip, showing a small amount of the deadly fangs that hid behind her lips.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've heard that Pip is escorting you to your parents house and I know it's incredibly rude of me to ask but is there any possible, miniscule chance that maybe you and pip are a little more than normal, in the sense that he and you or you and he are-"

"Romantically inclined to one another. No Seras, he has been very nice to me since I have been here but I can see the way he looks at you and even if I was interested I would have no chance in hell. Besides he kind of reminds me of my grandfather in a way. "

She could tell that Seras was very relieved at what she had said and it was true. She had no romantic interest in Pip whatsoever, and he did remind her of her grandfather. He was an angry smoking French man too. Seras' face had turned a ruby shade of scarlet and she was wringing her hands in front of her stomach. She had known it was overly impulsive thing to ask but Sir Integra seemed to keep sending Pip with Maeve and it was starting to make her paranoid. She was a very beautiful young woman and she wasn't living off of a diet of blood.

_You're damn right about that Police girl_

"Master!" , Seras gasped

Maeve's head snapped up at Seras' outburst. She was completely confused but she decided to ignore it and look at the clothes that Seras had been kind enough to let her borrow.

_Leave Police girl, I wish to talk to the girl alone. _

_Yes master, _she replied, speaking with her mind this time as to not alert Maeve. God be with her, she would need it now that she had her masters attention.

"Um, well I'll have to be going I have target practice. But you're welcome for the clothes and have a fun trip"

"Thanks", Maeve smiled warmly at the vampirina. "And I realize that we don't talk much and I think we should change that. How about if you have some time when I come back we can have a bit of a girls night. You know watch some movies, maybe do manicures. There aren't many other girls here and I figured it would be good to get to know my protectors prodigy."

Seras was shocked beyond words. She hadn't had a girl's night since high school and the fact that Maeve wanted to have one with her, a vampire. It was amazing that she had no fear of them. She nodded her head enthusiastically and waved a short goodbye, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. She wasn't going after Pip and she wanted to have a girl's night. What a strange girl.

Maeve got back to packing after Seras had left, but she needed to try on those clothes that she had brought. She wouldn't need much after all she was only going for two days. She pulled off the dress that she had been wearing and pulled on a pair of pants that had come from Seras. She had gotten them done up but when she stood straight it was much too tight around her hips and draped down around her legs like a duvet, they were much too long. She was searching for a shirt when she heard a deep, dark chuckle behind her. She grabbed the first shirt on the pile and held it up to her front to cover her exposed torso clad only in a bra. When she swung around all she could see was shadows at first and then out of the candlelight she could see the glint off of his orange tinted glasses. Little by little he separated from the shadows and became completely visible.

Maeve had nearly had a heart attack; he had appeared out of nowhere. The door had not opened, and even if it had she would have seen him go into the corner. And furthermore she wasn't wearing a shirt, he could have at least knocked!

"I'm terribly sorry if I frightened you Maeve, maybe you should pay more attention."

Maeve seethed. More attention! He came out of the bloody shadows from nowhere!

"Well maybe you should learn how to use a bloody door, or maybe knock! You'd think being around for as long as you have you would learn some common courtesy!"

Alucard shook slightly and Maeve thought she had crossed a line, her anger ebbing away being replaced by fear, when suddenly he chuckled. The chuckle turned into a laugh which then turned into a full blown cackle. His head was thrown back, his hair pooling around his shoulders, his eyes closed and his hands clenching his stomach. Maeve's anger then returned tenfold. He barges into her rooms, without so much as a knock, materialized through her wall, completely embarrassed her and then he had the audacity to laugh! She huffed and turned her back to him, forgetting her exposed skin due to a lack of shirt, Alucard did not however.

His laughing died when she turned because one, she was angry and two she had exposed much of her milky cream skin to his hungry eyes. He took two strides forward so that there was no more than a whisper between them and leaned his head in close to her shoulder, to whisper in her ear.

"I'm terribly sorry for my trepidation. I will be very sure to knock next time. By the way those pants are much too large."

Maeve thought her heart had actually stopped when he had whispered. She could feel the blood pause in her veins when his breath touched her skin and restart as soon as it was gone. She could feel him behind her seeing as they were as close as two people could get without actually touching. Her anger was gone, replaced by another burning emotion, this one settling in the pit of her stomach.

Alucard could feel her desire building and he breathed in as much of the scent as he could, committing it to memory as to not forget this lovely smell. Her blood was pounding, her heart was racing and her body was longing for his touch. His hand lifted from his side where it had patiently waited, moving up her body, gently caressing her arm as it made its way to her hair. He pulled a strand gently between his fingers and rolled it back and forth, playing with the silky chocolate strands. His hand reached up and pulled back the curtain that hid her neck from his eyes, like a show at the theatre was about to begin. Then his hands moved from her hair to her neck, gently brushing his fingers over her skin, feeling the muscles and veins and blood vessels beneath. It was ever so tempting to lean down and take a much wanted taste, but he could not. Instead he leant down and brushed a kiss so light, she wouldn't even know it happened. Then he pulled away from her, melting back into the shadows from whence he came, leaving her a scrap of paper.

Maeve couldn't move. She could feel his hands on her and she didn't want it to end. His touch was so light and gentle, yet demanding and full of desire. She couldn't feel anything other than him, and she could have sworn that he left a feather light touch upon her neck. Then all at once it was gone. She felt strangely cold and empty. The entire experience was very strange, she had almost had an out of body experience. She looked behind her attentively, thinking what would happen if he was still there, but he was gone, and a slip of paper that wasn't there before sat on top of her dresser.

"_Have a good vacation; I eagerly await your return. Alucard."_

Maeve could hardly breathe, the shirt dropped from her hands and she stumbled back from her dresser, falling when her knees hit the edge of her bed. Her body slumped back on the mattress and she could feel her resolve waning. It had all given her a strong sense of déjà vu, which was happening increasingly often the longer she spent around the imposing vampire. She didn't know if she could survive much longer, but her body seemed to work instinctively when her hand tucked the letter into her bag.


End file.
